Ghoul to DXD
by firebersnatch343
Summary: Instead of a cheerful and oppai loving pervert, she found a quiet boy with trust issues, a dark unstable double personality and a body full of scars. She promised to not let anyone hurt him again, but with his past behind him will her love be enough to save him? or will he lose himself to a lost promise of revenge and insatiable thirst for blood. (yokai Issei) Issei x harem ch4 upd
1. an unpleasant beginning

_AUTHOR"S NOTE: 11\04\2018_

 _if you are reading this it's because the story had some success and I continued it, and now that it has progressed I thought I should give it a proper beginning before moving any forward, I apologize in advance to the ones that had already read this chapter, you can skip it if you want but just know its vastly different from what it was before and I would recommend reading it again._

 _this is the first chapter of the final rewrite of the story. please be patient as the chapters are replaced._ _to the ones that are reading it for the first time, enjoy! with that being said please excuse me and have a good read._

* * *

 **Hi everyone! so I decided to make this story because I have been reading a lot on this platform, years I would say. but most of the time when I find an interesting story that I really like, the author just stops updating for different reasons and it's very annoying! that made me think.**

 **"well, I usually have a lot of ideas for stories so why not create my own?". so I did. this is going to be my first story. please don't go too hard on me lol,( I'm joking constructive criticism is always welcome) also English is my second language so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes that you may find in this story.**

 **I don't own high school DXD or any of its characters. It all belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.** **the only thing I own is the idea of this story which is only for entertainment purposes.**

 **that's everything for explanation thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: an unpleasant beginning.**

" Loneliness is a good feeling when we create it ourselves

but it's the worst when given by others ".

The dim light of the pale moon broke through the thick bars of the small window. Barely pushing the shadows that surrounded the room with the hesitant touch of its shine. shyly illuminating the pale, scrawny figure that laid chained against the cold mouldy wall, thanks to the heavy rotting metal trapping the thin arms from free movement courtesy of the cuffs that linked his bloody wrists to the rough texture of the concrete through the black rusted chains around them, and the massive ball attached to his left bruised ankle.

Said figure was furrowing his face in discomfort at the contact of the light against his soft but battered skin.

Heavy long eyelashes opened slowly revealing the beautiful honey-like golden eyes that hid behind them. probably one of the most gorgeous pair of eyes you could find, if it wasn't for the opaque colour and the lack of shine in them, making them look like those of a lifeless doll while gazing at the ground with a lost look.

 _'wake up... it's time to wake up, Issei...'_

* * *

 **Pov**

Numb, numb and heavy.

those were the perfect words to describe how I felt at the moment... like a huge pressure was washing over me, preventing me from moving, and draining my energy...

 _'where am I?... did I make it?'_. were the thoughts in my head.

It a took a moment for my brain to start working, and my blurry vision to clear up. Just to be met with the greyish cold floor of the dark room. Said room which was covered with cracked and grimy old tiles that I assume, were once an intense white colour, similar to those of a hospital. But, that time and the lack of care, had replaced it over the years. turning the once clear colour into a corroded grey that mixed with a combination of dust, blood and other dry fluids. Emitted a strong and unpleasant odour. one that awakened bad memories in my mind. All of this, made the once clear and pleasant colour an ugly and almost unrecognizable one.

I raised my sight and found that the walls and the rest of the room were in the same neglected state.

oh, the sweet irony~.

I couldn't help, but let out a chuckle when comparing myself to an old piece of broken pottery, that although inanimate and so different than me. was a constant reminder of what my life had been these last couple of years. in which both the white tile and I had deteriorated to a point where not even the best labourer around could fix, at least not without having to remove and replace all of it first.

Once my vision cleared up completely. I could finally appreciate the complete sight surrounding me but had to immediately squint my eyes as soon as the light that illuminated my face made contact with my eyes, slightly blinding me.

Once my eyes adjusted to the newfound clearness I found myself basking in the afterglow of its sweet caress, the only one I had known since _he_ brought me here. the feeling was so recomforting, that I couldn't help but follow it to the small window from where it came from. that small window covered in thick and black bars that in many occasions had been my only connection to the world I so desperately wanted to be a part of. Even though slowly, my memories of it had become but a blurry fantasy of a life to which I did not longer belong.

That small window that brought the comforting touch of that dim light. Which had been on many occasions, the only company I had on my coldest and loneliest nights, washing away my profound sadness and my unbearable pain. giving me the strength and courage I need it to endure this hell one more day.

to keep holding on... Just ONE more day.

Until the jealous moon called it back. taking away my light and with it. all my hopes and dreams.

and although it had helped me many times... this night wouldn't one of them.

Finally realizing where I was. My eyes began to widen in horror and my body became cold. A single drop of sweat made its way through my cold cheek as the place I was in was finally recalled in my memory... with the cruel realization that indeed, I hadn't made it.

. .

. .

 ***knock! knock!*.**

 **. .**

 **. .**

The hard sound brought the brown haired boy to reality. Making him widen his eyes in terror at the sound of the opening metal door. His pulse began racing frantically while fear gripped tightly his heart, his body trembling uncontrollably at all the sudden emotions invading him.

"Well, well, well... but if it isn't the best kid the world~." The gruff voice resonated across the room as the boy looked in fear at the smiling expression of his abuser.

A man with short blond hair and a scar on the right side of his face. The long black coat covering most of his body did nothing to hide his massive build, he was wearing set of black pants along with a pair of white formal shoes that were stained grey, courtesy all the dust from outside the small room they kept him in.

The man took a firm step forward immediately making the boy back off in fear. Avoiding eye contact at all cost. With a disappointed expression, the blonde put a hand over his mouth and shook his head in disapproval.

His big and rough hand moved to his chest, taking out a black label cigar from the inside of his thick coat. Cutting the edge of it with a silver cigar cutter he moved towards a small table that was just beside the heavy door. with the cigar between his right middle and ring fingers, he traced the various objects until he reached a small alcohol burner. a small spark flying as the tip of the cigar made contact with the flame.

"Listen mutt..." he said calmly as he brought the cigar to his mouth inhaling deeply before letting out a puff of smoke. "I don't like doing this! I really don't. trust me! I would rather be laying on my butt all day than to see your whiny ugly ass face. no offence... but! unfortunately for you... I am a businessman. And I like all my things to be in order" he said while rubbing his nape casually as he walked towards the trembling boy.

"so you can imagine my surprise when the guards told me that one of my things in fact!... wasn't... *step* where...*step* its meant...*halt* to be." he said emphasizing each word with each step he took until he was towering over the scrawny figure. dropping the cigar to the ground he took one last step forward the cigar crumbling under his weight, his rough hand lifting the boy's chin gently.

"we've talked about this before... I thought we had an agreement. didn't we?, I speak... you listen. I order... you obey. as simple as that! if everyone follows the rules there would be no reason to have this kind of conversations. But no! you just have to be against me all the time! doing everything your way and pissing me off non stop... I just don't get it" he said tightening his grip making a single tear fall from the golden eyes as the boy started shaking in fear still avoiding the blond's piercing look.

"look at me..." he said seriously earning no response from the shaking boy who then received a harsh slap across the face leaving a bright mark on his cheek.

"I said look at me!" he growled making the brown haired boy meet his gaze with a mix of hate\fear. Tightening the grip on his chin the blonde said with anger in his voice.

"now. I want an explanation, and you better have one or you won't like what I'll do"

The boy stood frozen in front of the big man, now his body was trembling much harder than before ' _No... please no! not again please.'_ thought the boy with panic. he knew he needed a smart answer to explain to the man why his favourite 'toy' tried to run away again from his, "warm and loving home".

"So would you care to try to explain to me ...WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRIED TO ESCAPE AGAIN!?" exploded in rage the man that was now griping with strength the boy's face, "ANSWER ME NOW!".

"We-well, today it's my birthday... so ... I-I wanted to see the ... I just... " the boy shut his eyes hard trying to compose himself "I wanted to s-see the sakura tree... I remembered that.. that it grows at this time of the year ... and I just ..." the man smiled and slowly removed his hand from the boys face while bringing it to his trying to contain his growing laughter.

"ha... ha,ha...ha... hahahaha!" the man laughed uncontrollably, confusing the nervous boy, could it be that he was in a good mood and was going to spare him? for a moment it would have seemed that was the case, but he could not have been more wrong.

All he felt was a huge pressure on his chest as he crashed into the wall, making him grip tightly on it as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

"You... you are dumb as shit kid. you wanted to see the what?." his face turned into a frown while he trembled with rage "a tree? you tried to escape just to see a fucking tree?! what kind of bullshit is that?! are you fucking kidding me?!" the boy's eyes filled with terror at seeing the man stand and grab a large knife from the table that was placed near the entrance of the small room. the same one that contained various torture tools. And then with a look of anger and disgust began to walk towards the small child Who was trembling uncontrollably and breathing heavily. " I-I'm sorry... please! I was gonna come back! I swea-!."

 ***punch***

The man then picked the boy by his hair and turn him around, smashing his face against the wall of the room.

"That was the most stupid excuse I've ever heard and I've heard a lot of shit! if you are gonna lie at least do it well. huh! not that I expect too much from a filthy street rat like you!. let's try this one more time... why did you run away?" he growled in his ear while he cut the back of his torn shirt exposing the battered and scarred pale skin. "well? what stupid excuse are you gonna use now?!" he said pulling his hair making golden crying eyes look at him in anger.

knowing it didn't matter anymore the only thing the boy could do was whimper "you know I don't have one... I just wanted the get away from you! fucking bastard!" he yelled now sobbing in hatred. making the blonde stab his shoulder with the sharp knife in anger while he ripped the rest of his rags with his free hand.

"that's what I wanted to hear! hell yeah! the little toy still has some fight in him uh?! give him a fucking prize! oh, don't worry little one, you said it was your birthday isn't! well, I'm going to give you a VERY special gift!" the blonde yelled said while smiling wickedly.

Pulling the knife from the bony shoulder, a gush of blood spilling from it. he smashed his head against the concrete once more embedding it in the wall and slashing his back with the knife making a deep long cut, readjusting his grip on the messed up hair before trusting the knife back on his shoulder as the only thing the boy could do was cry in pain.

"tell me?! do you hate me?! do you hate me, uh?!" he laughed with a crazy look in his eyes while he twisted the blade harshly, "yes!" the boy screamed in pain and anger, "say it! say it mutt!" he screamed in pleasure saliva now falling from his mouth. " I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" forgetting the pain the only thing the boy now felt was an uncontainable anger as he kept trying to shove the massive man away who just kept him in place by twisting the knife and smashing his cheek against the wall peeling away the skin, leaving a blood stain in the rough material as the blood blurred his vision." give it to me! c'mon! get out! get out you fucking monster!" the blonde then felt how the boy started to shake violently trying to get free, and he actually had to strengthen his grip despise the boy's smaller size, "I'll kill you! I will fucking kill you and eat your guts you damned bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" as he screamed a strange mark started to erupt from his neck and slowly making his way to his face, the boy's fangs started to grow as well as his nails became claws and he tried to claw the blonde. "yes! do it! let it out!"

keeping him still by the head the blonde realised his grip on the knife and went for his pocket to take out a syringe and puncturing the boy\beast neck and smiling widely at the blackish red blood that started filling the syringe, but before he could finish the boy stopped moving the mark fading away, his nails and teeth returning to normal as he passed out an empty look replacing his furious gaze. The blonde watched in horror as normal crimson blood began filling the syringe corrupting the blackish one.

letting the boy's body fall down, he crushed the syringe falling to his knees...

" no, no, no, no, no, no!" he kept yelling griping his head in frustration... "I was so close this time..." he whispered he turned his gaze when he heard a soft groan coming from the boy who was starting to wake up a disoriented look on his face like if he didn't know what was happening.

the blonde's scared look changing to one of anger. before the child could react, the big man took the knife with force and pulled it from his shoulder. A long gush of blood following it, grabbing him by his head he slammed him against the broken tiles braking them in the process a loud sound came from his skull while blood stained the dirty floor. Griping the handle of the sharp knife he started slashing wildly on the back of the small child making blood to leek out every time he made a cut while the boy screamed in agony from the intense pain coming from his back, tears fell from his honey-like golden eyes, after a few moments the blonde grew tired and recovered his composure. When the man finally calmed down he got close to his ear and whispered sweetly "very good~. You did very good~... I don't know why you wanna go when we can have this much fun every day~" then he let out a small laugh as he stood up kicking the boy in the ribs before proceeding to fix his now messy hair.

" Unfortunately. Our little session is over... as I said, I'm a businessman. Gotta put other things in order" fixing his coat as he made his way to the metal door letting the bleeding brown haired boy on the cold hard ground. As the small child started to faint from the pain and blood loss, the last thing he heard was the man's footsteps and the words he let out while closing the door.

The same words his mother used to tell him before they took her from him.

"happy birthday, let's play again some time Ise-chan~".

* * *

 **Well, that's the introduction of the story! hope you like it. I know it may seem a little dark but is going to end well. I plan on using some elements of Rosario vampire, as well as characters from other franchises. well, it is my first time trying to write something, see you again soon (hopefully) ya ne! :)**


	2. blurry past

**Chapter two: blurry past.**

* * *

" If you are waiting for that person who will change your life

take a look in the mirror. "

.

It was a cold dark night. The trees swayed and creaked under the aggressive wind that ran across the small town. The temperature was so low that no one in his right mind would dare to go out, especially at that hour. But, even if it seemed like a bad time to be outside, the inside was a completely different story.

People couldn't be happier, everyone made themselves comfortable in the interior of their warm and safe homes. Sharing one of the most magical and special times of the year. " _the Christmas eve"._ Ah, sweet Christmas!, what a pleasant celebration, the best day of the year some people say, the colourful lights, the mouth-melting dinner, the extraordinary gifts. There were just so many things that made this day so special. but, even if they were things people are always excited about.

The real magic of this event lays upon the Union of the ones who celebrate it. To share with the important people in your life, the people you love, to forget all the hardships, all the stupid fights and all the bad days of the year.

To take a moment in our rushed life and realize that, having a caring and loving family is indeed one of the most precious and beautiful things anyone can wish for.

Unfortunately for our protagonist.

this was not the case for him because this story is not a fairytale... this is real life, and real life sucks.

* * *

Inside the room of one of the houses in the fairly small town. which was very isolated from the rest of it. One pair of small crossed legs sat on the soft material covering the wooden bed. Upon it, a child that had no more than four years. he had brown fluffy looking hair, big beautiful honey-like golden eyes and a very pale complexion, he wore a grey short-sleeved shirt a little too big for him and a pair of black cargo pants. but his most noticeable feature was the silver lock secured on his left wrist, that consisted of a thin silver chain that was tightly wrapped around the child's wrist and attached to it, a small red Rosario with a beautiful crimson red gem on it.

Supporting his back against the cold wall courtesy of the chill winds of the unforgiving night. he tightly covered his ears with his small delicate hands, shutting his eyes with force as he cowered on the bed. trying to get away from all the noises that echoed through the house.

"no more… please…. stop it already..." his low whimpering voice echoing across the room while burning tears descended to his chin from his red soft cheeks.

"why?. why are they always fighting over this? … I said I was sorry. Stop… please just stop..." cried softly the small child, referring to the two adults arguing for the hundredth time over him…

"WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! HE'S A MONSTER! LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO THE OTHER KIDS IN SCHOOL!, I SHOULD'VE NEVER AGREED TO LET HIM GO IN THE FIRST PLACE! I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER!"

Said a man with brown eyes and short black hair that was combed to the side, wearing an office suit without the jacket and the sleeves rolled up.

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! HE WAS JUST TRYING TO DEFEND HIMSELF!" retorted a rather beautiful woman with an angry expression. The man got close to her and said firmly. "I don't want to make things more complicated, step aside. I'm taking him away for good."

The woman immediately stood in a defensive pose over the door. "I'm not letting you take him away, he's not a bad child, he is MY child! and if you try to touch just one single strand of hair from his head" the woman eyes turned cold and penetrating "I'll kill you." the man eyes widened in shock at this. "what the fuck are you talking about?! are you even hearing yourself?!. I am your husband for god's sake! I've tried! I really have! but ever since you brought that... that "thing" in here our lives had been ruined!. and now you're trying to defend him ?...and on top of that, you say you want to kill me? listen to yourself! what you are saying doesn't make any sense!"

The man then widened his eyes in realization as his last sentence played in his mind over and over again. He then started to smile crazily and as a wicked expression made way to his face.

"that's it!... hahaha. how could I have not noticed until now?... ever since you brought him. Ever since you started spending time with that 'freak' you started acting like this. Every time you had less time for me. He became your world! and you forgot about me, about us! you didn't care about me anymore. And now I see why! hahahahaha. that little FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME! HE WASHED YOUR BRAIN! I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO ME!" the man said with a mad expression as he started walking towards the woman with rage and eyes full of hatred.

The woman tried to grab his arm and stop him but he just punched her in the face making her fall to the ground. " but don't worry baby! I'm going to do what I had to do since the beginning, I'm going get rid off that pest."

the woman quickly recovered from the blow and struggled to stand over the door, rolling his eyes he took out a gun from his belt and pointed at his wife on the forehead. trembling in confusion as he watched the woman he 'loved' now sobbing heavily. "please my love... please don't do this..." she begged.

"step aside Laia!... when I'm done, everything will be like before.", the woman looked up at him as tears fell from her green eyes, " please... please don't do this is not his fault... you don't understand... please James just liste-.", the man then snapped in anger and slapped the woman across the face making her spit blood.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed as he kicked her in the chest, smashing her on the wooden floor where he kept kicking her stomach.

*kick*

" JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!, ISEEI!, ISSEI!"

*kick*

"ALL YOU DO IS TALK ABOUT THAT MONSTER!"

 ***kick***

"DON'T YOU SEE HE'S NOT EVEN A CHILD!"

 ***KICK***

"HE'S A DEMON!, A TRASH BORN FROM THE HELL ITSELF! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

 ***KICK*** ***KICK***

"IM GONNA KILL HIM! IM GONNA ERASE EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM FROM YOUR MIND!"

Her vision became blurry as she started to faint from all the constant abuse she was receiving, she slowly turned her head towards the crack on the door where terrified golden eyes stared at her in shock. Tears falling from them. " _Ise... Ise run, please run... I..ssei... "_

Dammit! why now? would he ever be able to live in peace? he already went through so much...

It wasn't his fault he was like that... he had no idea what really happened. She wanted to tell him the truth so bad, to get rid of his doubts and his pain.

but she made a promise to her master...

" _I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Evelyn-Sama. "_

seeing the man brutally beat his mother the boy couldn't take it anymore and as he walked out of the room, pressure started to fill the air, a red aura dancing wildly around him.

"st **op!"**

james widened his eyes in shock at the feeling. A shiver run through his spine as his body went rigid the air around him felt heavy and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

" _what is happeni-_

Before he could react he felt a wave of dark energy throw him across the room, making him crash onto the crystal table of the living room, causing him to drop the weapon and a few shreds of glass to sink in his body, he then stood up with blurry vision only to freeze in fear at what he saw. With the lock cracked and shaking. Standing before him was a slightly bigger version of Issei, he had pitch black hair with a few white bangs, red tattoo-like marks that extended from his neck and covered the right half of his face. narrowed brown-reddish eyes with cat-like pupils that looked at him with a massive killing intent.

The man could only tremble in fear at the sight of the terrifying creature, "wh-what are you?... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MONSTER!" he yelled in terror and anger.

he went for the gun but the creature appeared in front of him grabbing him by the neck he lifted him up until his feet stopped touching the floor. James tried to break his hold but it was useless against his steel vice grip.

"' **M** **onster?',** **That I may be** **. but why don't you take a better look at yourself? little Jaime... you looked quite scary yourself! For a second I even thought we could've been friends, but taking a better look... you're pathetic, you are just like the rest of the humans, lifting your fists against the weak destroying everything that is different from you just because you can't understand it, believing you're better than others when in reality you are all just disgusting, selfish creatures, consuming, spreading everywhere like a virus that kills whatever it touches. You should all just die already! in fact! when I'm finished with you... I'm going to kill every single human in this stupid town. I'm done** **watching how everyone steps on my weak foolish self and the other useless guy, so much power... all for nothing."**

 **"you said I'm a monster?... you have no idea..."** the creature lifted his free arm as sharp black claws started forming on its hand, ready to end the life of the man at any second.

"Wait ple-please! I'll do whatever you want! you won't see me ever again, I promise!" he cried pathetically.

 **"aw~ what happened big boy? you were all mighty and tough just a second ago! didn't you say you were going to kill me? hehehe~"** laughed maliciously the creature.

"have mercy! I beg you... please don't kill me!" pleaded the terrified man while the creature licked his lips.

 **"what a sweet smell~ It has been so long, this exhilarating sensation! c'mon james... let me feel your FEAR!".**

* * *

"デーモンシール＃23 真紅の煉獄" **  
**

 _ **( demonic seal #23 crimson purgatory!)**_

.

.

.

.

 _"You foolish creature... do you really think you can take control of our body? don't be so naive. This is our body, MY body... come back to the dark place from where you came from! he doesn't need you, you... are... nothing!..."_

* * *

The creature drooped James to the floor as the man watched in horror at how the creature pulled his hair with force, smashing his head against the wall while he shrieked like a banshee. seeing as the creature was distracted he then saw the gun on the floor not too far from him and quickly crawled his way towards it.

 **"SHUT UP!, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!, IF IT WASN'T FOR ME HE'D BE DEAD ALREADY!, WHAT DID YOU DO WHEN THEY THREW HIM AWAY LIKE GARBAGE!, NOTHING!, YOU DID NOTHING!, YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED FOREVER!, YOU HEAR ME!, THIS IS MY BODY, MINEEEEE!"**

The creature screamed in pain as the dark aura dissipated. His body shrinking into the boy's smaller size and falling to the ground.

' _what happened? my head hurts... mommy?"_ the man quickly stood at pointed with shaking hands at the child laying on the floor. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" before he could shoot the woman who had already recovered some strength, shielded the child with her body, making the man stop. " SHIT LAIA! DAMMIT!, WHY!?, WHY DO YOU KEEP PROTECTING THAT MONSTER!?. yelled James in frustration.

"please... don't do it James please... you don't understand... please!" begged the crying woman.

"you know what? I don't care anymore... he already brainwashed you, he has you on HIS FUCKING HAND!...*sigh* it seems I can't change your mind... I'm sorry Laia but if I can't have you..."

"no one will... "

 ***BANG***

* * *

 **present**

brown eyes widened in horror at the sound of gunshots, Cold sweat falling profusely from his forehead a terrified expression on his face, his breath was heavy and desperate while his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. When he finally calmed down he took notice of his surroundings, the same room that had kept him locked away for five years, 'why? why that dream again?'. It seemed that every time he thought he had got over it, it just came back harder, that was supposed to be a happy day, he still remembered how he played with her before it all happened... almost as if it was yesterday. Her smile, the way her hair flowed in the wind, That purple dress that contrasted beautifully with her clear creamy skin and the sensation of her warm soft hand as she guided him through the green grass of the park.

* * *

 _ **flashback**_

 _"mommy it's true what the other kids said? that I am a monster?" asked a small boy with a sad expression as he sat in the soft grass where his mother had set up the picnic blanket, the woman bent down to his height and with soft eyes_ _looked at the boy while her hand reached over and cupped his soft cheek "Aw darling~ I thought we were having fun. I thought you had it clear._ _I already told you, it wasn't your fault,_ _those boys were the ones bothering you, you were just defending yourself", the child looked up at her with teary eyes and said. "but I... I hurt them... I didn't want to... is Just that-..." he couldn't finish as he chocked on his own tears._

 _The woman then hugged him closer and softly said "its ok baby, I know you didn't mean to... your a good boy... but sometimes, sometimes things like this happen in life even if we don't want them to. I know they hurt you and that you might feel angry at them because of that, but anger leads to a dangerous path. When you play its game everyone loses, including you, but one thing it's being angry and another one it's being fair"._

 _"Always remember, it's important to forgive the ones that hurt you... but it's also important to forgive yourself. There are going to be many scary and confusing times in the future and in those times, is when you have to stay strong and fight back, just like you did today. Never back down from your decisions and always look at tomorrow with your head tall... can you promise me that?" she asked with a loving gaze._

 _The child wiped his tears and looked at his mother with determination. "I... I promise" the woman let out a giggle and ruffled his hair. "Good boy! That's what I wanted to hear. But don't worry little one those decisions are far ahead, and Besides mommy will always be there so you won't have to face them alone... Life is a beautiful but frail gift son. So don't waste it looking at the past, Always foward. Always... so cheer up would you ?" said the woman with a smile only to receive a vigorous nod._

 _"Today is_ _Christmas and it's also your birthday. close your eyes... " the boy quickly covered his eyes waiting for the woman to say otherwise, and after one minute or so she spoke._

 _"Alright~ open them now!" the small child opened his golden eyes and looked at the box in front of him. A big red box tied up with a purple ribbon._

 _the child's eyes sparkle with excitement,_ _"what are you waiting for? open it!" the child quickly rushed over the box and carefully started unwrapping the gift making sure to not damage it. causing the_ _woman to giggle at his cuteness when he_ _finally opened it his eyes filled with happiness, it was the big white teddy bear he wanted! he then rushed to the_ _woman and gave her a tight hug._

 _"thank you! thank you so much mommy, I love it!" the woman looked at him and with loving eyes and smiled "I'm glad, I know you_ _wanted it for some time now."_

 _"Son... always remember that no matter what others say, you are my precious boy and I'll always love you ok? she said with a teary but_ _happy_ _expression "I know mommy... I love you too" said the boy with some tears and a small smile. "hehehe look at us we are a crying mess ... let's go home shall we?"_

 _She stood up offering a hand to the small child who took his teddy bear with one arm and took his mother's hand with the other and as the two made their way home_ _the woman looked down at him and spoke with her soft voice._

 _"hey, happy birthday Ise~ let's play again sometime, shall we? " Issei looked up to her and with happiness answered. "mhm"..._

* * *

 _ **flashback end**_

"Mom... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... what is wrong with me?..." said Issei trying to contain his tears. Suddenly the ache on his back interrupted his thoughts as the burning sensation sent waves of pain down his spine. Standing up with difficulty he dragged the chains that gripped him in a brutal way digging into the skin around his arms and leg as he pulled to take himself to the centre of the room. where he looked at his reflection on a small puddle of water that had formed over the night. turning his back onto it to see long fresh cuts and the word **"trash"** freshly written on it his back. His more recent addition to his "scars collection". Remembering his mother's words and the promise he made her while he stared at his deplorable state.

He finally understood and for the first time in five years, he made his resolve and came to an undeniable conclusion, a decision.

One that was going to change his life forever. "if I don't leave this place... I'm going to **die** ".

* * *

 **Well, that's everything for this chapter. I hope you'd find this read interesting or at least entertaining, thanks to all the people that are reading this story, it is my first time doing something like this so I would really appreciate if you would let me know your opinion in order to improve the story, thanks again and see you soon.**


	3. risks and decisions, part one

**11/29/2018**

 **Well hello there~. Didn't notice you were there gorgeous *wink*... OMG the cringe! I'm sorry for that (lol), ok. with the awkward introduction out of the way. I just wanted to thank you guys for all the great support you have given me, it has really made me very happy and I hope to continue pleasing you with this story.**

 **Guys. Before we continue, I just wanted to clear some things up. Things that may cause a little confusion here and there.**

 **First of all, I am aware a lot of people dislike Rias Gremory. that is why a lot of "treason" stories have been so popular over the years. But I would be lying if I say I dislike her when in fact, she is one of my favorite characters from the show. But I do have to agree that I dislike certain behaviors and 'plot lines' that are given to her character.**

 **My story is an adult one and as such... I can't have whinny princesses being useless half of the time.**

 **So, the first thing I want to get out of the way is that my Rias is vastly different from the show... maybe not so much at the beginning but she is definitely going through some major changes as the story progresses. In fact, a lot of characters will be slightly OC and you may encounter a lot of characters that you didn't expect to see.**

 **My Issei is also very different than canon Issei even more so that anyone in the Story. I want to CREATE a character from scratch, one with solid fundaments and real reasons behind his decisions, not just some Badass asshole that is a chick magnet and is OP because 'reasons'. To clear things up this story is set BEFORE canon, that is why issei is a child. know that characters such as Raynare or Sirzechs are supernatural beings and as such have been alive for hundreds of years and can live thousands if not killed. that is the main reason for the age difference at least until we reach the canon timeline where much will be already revealed.**

 **So, when the time comes that this story will reach that point. You will already be familiar with the protagonist, understand how he thinks and most importantly WHO he is and WHERE he comes from.**

 **Which takes me to the last point. This is a SLOW and LONG story. So, you all be warned, if you are looking for a story with an OP Issei, with a LARGE harem of girls he can't even count down. (and probably doesn't care to do so), and that advances faster than a man runs after hearing the pregnancy test results.**

 **I'm sorry my friend but this is NOT your story.**

 **(I hope this note is does not end up being longer than the actual chapter. lmao.) Without further ado, I thank you once again I hope to stay true to my words, thank you very much for investing your precious time reading this story.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _chapter three: risks and decisions part one_

" If you have a longing in your heart to hear a deeper truth

there's a mysterious way in which that truth will find you "

Marianne Williamson

.

Separated from this realm and hidden from mortal eyes, founder of myths and legends... abhorred for some and worshipped by others, Ignored by most. there exists a place most people can only speculate about. Like an amazing fairytale on a child's book, you can only wish it was real and wonder how much of it actually is.

Well. That is if you consider hell a 'fairytale'. **"Hell"** , the word alone has a mysterious yet frightening ring to it, it must... given its reputation. And as every complex and meaningful word, it has its fair amount of portrayals.

In Ancient Mesopotamia, The Sumerian afterlife was a dark, dreary cavern located deep below the ground, where inhabitants were believed to continue "a shadowy version of life on earth". This bleak domain was known as Kur and was believed to be ruled by the goddess Ereshkigal. All souls went to the same afterlife and a person's actions during life had no effect on how the person would be treated in the world to come.

In Ancient Egypt, with the rise of the cult of Osiris during the Middle Kingdom the "democratization of religion" offered to even his humblest followers the prospect of eternal life, with moral fitness becoming the dominant factor in determining a person's suitability. At death, a person faced judgment by a tribunal of forty-two divine judges. If they had led a life in conformance with the precepts of the Goddess Maat, who represented truth and right living, the person was welcomed into the heavenly reed fields. If found guilty the person was thrown to Ammit, the "devourer of the dead" and would be condemned to the lake of fire.

But the most popular one among many religions and folkloric traditions is where Hell is often referred to as a place of torment and punishment. The rightful destination for the wicked, where the damned souls will suffer for each sin committed and shall be cleansed by the fire of redemption. In many religious cultures including Christianity and Islam, hell is often depicted as fiery, painful and harsh. Inflicting suffering on the guilty and the peccant.

Of course, as said before. For most humans, all of this is just a bunch of speculations of a fantastic fable created by corrupt yet somewhat clever people to attempt to control and frighten the ignorant population of the Medieval Era.

But what most people don't know, is that hell is a VERY real place... just not like any of them thought it would be.

The Underworld ( **冥界** Mekai), Also known as the Netherworld ( **ネザーワールド** Nezāwārudo), it's an actual location and the home of the devils and fallen angels.

The Underworld is roughly the same size as the Human world, but with a much larger landmass, as there are no oceans just lakes. The sky was originally purple during both the day and night, but the current Four Great Satans adjusted the flow of time to match that of the human world for the sake of the reincarnated Devils. They reproduced an artificial moon using Demonic Powers and made the night's darkness the same as the human world.

In most mythologies and religions. the Underworld is commonly inhabited by demons and the souls of dead people. But unlike human description this domain is not the home of this malevolent, harmful spiritual entity which may cause demonic possession.

Contrary to popular belief, aside from their extraordinary supernatural abilities Devils are an actual biological species. not unlike humans. And even with their natural mischievousness, Devils are not Evil by nature. But of course, as every intelligent society with free will, there will always be the good and the bad. After all, is not like this how the world works?

And devils are certainly not bad looking, some may even be considered 'angelic' for those who have seen them with their own eyes. but to understand this crazy idea, it's good to have a better insight into their origins.

Devils are beings that originated from the Underworld, consisting of the '72 Pillars' of High-Class Devil noble families, the Extra Demons and the countless armies under them.

Most Pure-blood Devils look exactly like humans, albeit with at least one pair of black bat-like wings that can be hidden at will. But don't let yourself be fooled by their familiar appearance, Devils constitution is far more complete than any high-performance athlete.

All Devils have increased physical abilities, such as superhuman strength and endurance, with enhanced senses such as an increased hearing range and eyesight. In addition, being creatures of the night, Devils have the special ability to see clearly in the dark. They also have the ability of flight, thanks to their bat-like wings, which are also capable of being retracted into their backs as if they've disappeared completely.

In short, compared to humans, Devils are the superior race.

The vast land of the Underworld is split into two regions: The Devils' Region and the Fallen Angels' Region.

The current capital of the Underworld is known as the great city of New Lilith. A massive metropolis three times the size of London and the most important city of the Underworld, since that's where all the political influence is concentrated. Mostly due to the intervention of the most noble and powerful clans.

It is also the core of the cultural, economic and social focus of devil society, making it one of the most important cities in the Kingdom.

Previously ruled by Sirzechs Lucifer and now being ruled by Ajuka Beelzebub the great city of New Lilith it also wildly known for having one of the most advanced hospitals in the Supernatural world, named 'Serafall memorial hospital'. Founded at the end of the Great war.

But as mentioned, this is the 'current' capital, its counterpart was a totally different story.

Lucifaad. The original Capital of the Satan territory ruled by the original Lucifer, A place where its inhabitants were dealing with constant oppression and a low-quality life.

Unemployment. Poverty. Impairment or lack of adequate infrastructure for the provision of services. Environmental problems. Criminal networks and increase of social conflicts.

Without speaking of the inequality between the high-class devil families and the reincarnated devils after the GW or the corruption of the big companies that ruled the common folk, all of this combined with the loss of pure-blooded devils during the war, brought the Underworld to the brink of collapse until the Four Great Satans (四大魔王, Yondai Maō) took control of the Underworld after the Great war and stabilized the situation. The current Four Satans are not the actual ones. But were chosen to replace the four original Satans who died in the Great War.

In the underworld are other Locations worth mentioning, such as the floating city of Agreas.

Or Auros, an agricultural town located in the Agares Territory which is said to have the best agricultural products in the Underworld.

Even though all of them are impressive works of devil engineering still lack in nobility and beauty compared to one of the most wealthy and Influential regions of the underworld. Specifically, The Gremory territory.

The house that produced the current **"Lucifer"** , the members of the Gremory Clan are characterized for their beautiful red hair and their powerful Demonic Powers. The Gremory Clan are a few of the noble families known for having an extraordinary affection among its members. As such, they do not discriminate themselves with their servants.

The Gremory Clan has a territory that is about the same area of Honshu in Japan, possessing a vast number of castles for its kin. A very rich territory with agricultural and livestock spaces and a very developed industry.

In the clan's territory is an area with a well shaded forest and a mountain range filled with high mountains. One of them being taller than the highest mountain in Japan, Mount Fuji, with an elevation extending over 4000 meters.

But the most impressive sight for sure is the Gremory Castle, The place of ruling for the Gremory clan. with an underground treasure storage which is the size of several Tokyo Domes, divided into sections that stores the payments of the Gremory group for their Devil's work, as well as treasures handed down by the Gremory ancestors. All the treasures are ranked and are sorted by types. Without a doubt a true marvel of devil architecture.

All in all, with all the qualities of their territory, it would be an understatement to doubt the power or reputation of the Gremory clan.

But its most important treasure, is not the vast amount of rich land, nor its absurd amount of wealth, not even its reputation or influence...

But a single young lady that lay asleep in the chambers of the massive castle. A girl that would soon alter the fate of the whole world...

* * *

.

"she is running late again." Spoke the platinum-haired maid as she made her way across the hallways of the red and gold chambers.

"Venela-sama will not be pleased, is the third time she's avoided this topic... not that I blame the poor girl. Just thinking about it gives me a headache." Sighed the woman as she gently rubbed the bridge of her nose in an attempt of lessen her frustration.

Stopping in front of the large golden decorated door, the maid erased the scowl from her face, quickly being replaced by a small elegant smile. Reaching to the wooden surface she gave a few knocks before entering the massive room.

"Excuse me, Rias Ojou-sama... Zeoticus and Venela-sama are expecting you in the great hall." Spoke gracefully the woman as she slightly bowed, raising her gaze she was surprised when she found the empty queen-sized bed neatly made. No sight of its occupant.

"thank you Grayfia, I'll be there in a moment." The soft velvet voice echoed through the room, making the silver-haired woman turn her head to its direction. Only for her gaze to be meet with the soft and feminine back of her princess as she sat in front of the mirror. A blue bathrobe being the only thing covering her curvaceous frame, clinging tightly to her wet skin as the drops of clear liquid ran across her soft curves. Her head slightly tilted to the right making her long and beautiful crimson hair shine with the incoming light of the young morning as it fell over the creamy white skin of her right shoulder, going through the exquisite curve of her back all the way down to her rounded hips, a delicate arm raised to her head as long fine fingers griped the thin brush as it moved through the waves of crimson fibers.

Carefully placing the brush upon the dressing table, the princes gracefully turned her head to look at the maid, long elegant lashes covering the beautiful sapphires that held a mysterious look, tints of green and gold mixing beautifully as the piercing gaze of the Demoness meet with clear silver color. Taking a moment to appreciate the familiar face of the read head, Even the 'Strongest Queen' had to admit that the Gremory heiress was extremely gorgeous. And would only continue to increase in beauty as she grew older.

After a moment of silent stares, the small smile of the princess turned into a slight frown as her full pink lips parted once again.

"They won't stop... Won't they?". Understanding the reason behind the phrase the maid moved towards the girl as she caressed her check.

"Rias, I'm so sorry. If there was anything I could do I swear I wou- ".

"It's okay Grayfia" Cut the redhead, taking the maid's hand and giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Do not worry, it is not your fault... It was time I've dealt with this anyway."

Opening her mouth, sound never left the maid's mouth as she really didn't know what to say...

Letting go of her hand with a small fake smile, the princess turned her back to the silver-haired queen. Grabbing the brush once again as she resumed her long strokes while the maid looked at her with sad eyes.

"Thank you Grayfia... please tell my father to wait while I get ready".

"hai…" she answered softy, slowly making her way to the golden door.

"please excuse me, Lady Rias" with a small bow the maid made her way out of the room, not without first noticing the wet drops that fell on the table.

* * *

 _10:30 am/Abandoned factory/outskirts of Aokigahara forest._

 _._

 _'Tch, what was missing! Now I have to deal with that freak... this morning couldn't get any worse.'_

A short man with long opaque green hair walked across one of the corridors of the massive factory. A frown upon his ungraceful features as he wiped one of his sweaty hands on the white material of his surgical gown, a leather suitcase occupying his other gloved hand. The sound of his black rubber boots echoing through the dark hallway stopped as he finally Arrived at the black metal door. Adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his large crooked pointy nose before Putting the black leather suitcase on the ground he reached down to his left pocket taking out a golden key attached to the rusty metal of a circled key chain.

"A complete waste of time... and in such a nice day, *sigh*. Well...", A large smile taking over his face, pupils shrinking in wild delight while he licked his dry grey lips.

 _'now that I'm here I could at least enjoy myself'_ , yes, he was definitely going to enjoy himself.

Opening the door of his "favorite patient" he walked into the dark room with a wide smile.

"hi there! it's me Jason, is anyone home? Kukuku~ ", looking around the room he spotted the scrawny boy kneeling against the harsh cobblestone wall, supporting his weight on his back and hugging knees, his head between them.

"there you are Issei-chan! oh don't tell me? Midourima has been playing with you again..."

Getting no response from the brown-haired boy, his smile turned into a frown.

 _'he is unconscious... is not fun that way'_ , Going out of the room and coming back a few minutes later, bucket in hand. He took a stun baton from the 'Torture table' with his free hand, walked towards the crouched child before splashing the ice-cold water onto the boy throwing the empty bucket at his head. Abruptly waking the boy.

"Wake up you piece of shit!" he yelled before putting the electric baton on the bony chest of the boy, blue sparks flying around the boy as 70 million volts amplified with cold water travelled across his scarred pale form, making his widen his eyes as the electricity shook his body. Contracting his muscles and dangerously increasing his heart rate, tears forming on his eyes as he convulsed on the ground.

"that'll teach you not to ignore when someone is speaking to ya'!" he spat the boy on the face as he went back to the wooden table turning his back to the brown-haired child as he opened the suitcase...

 _not yet Issei..._

"I see Midourima-sama gave you another fun time uh? hehehe, does it hurt?...

No response.

"What is with the silence... cat got your tongue? Aw, don't worry~, Jason is going to make you feel better... " he said while taking out a transparent syringe, the translucid blue substance in it faintly glowing.

"much better than the last time... " he smiled wickedly as he walked towards the boy trying to stand up.

Taking him by the neck and Pinning the boy against the wall, he pressed the long needle to the side of his neck hard enough to deform the skin but not pierce it.

"I've got something new for ya..." he whispered in his ear. "I used this formula on those twins we captured las week... you want to know what happened? How it works?"

Issei just looked at him in disgust. _Not yet..._

"First the serum enters your bloodstream... deactivating the immune system. Then it spreads out across the circulatory system going to the chest and accelerating your heart rate..." he said putting more pressure onto the needle...

 _Not yet..._

"breathing becomes harder and after the first 30 seconds your nervous system turns against you and Your motor system starts to fail, you become slow and clumsy... and finally it goes to your brain, increasing the sensitivity of pain receptors and what is more interesting is that affects the area of the brain that controls our perceptions and alters its composition... causing perceptions that do not correspond to reality, and these perceptual alterations can be grouped into distortions and deceptions, mainly... hallucinations, meaning..."

"your worst fear..." he softly licked his lips." it's a pity that the effects only last ten minutes...You know, when I tried it with the twins the results were quite astonishing..." he laughed.

"I injected the serum in them and put them alone on a dark room... they started screaming after the first minute, and then they looked at themselves completely terrified! Hahaha I watched as the two killed each other with their bare hands not even remembering that they were siblings! And what's best of all! you know what I did? I recorded everything and played it in a screen I put on the room!" he yelled laughing like a maniac "After the ten minutes passed, I went in the room and saw the brother crying as he lay over his dead sister! You should have seen his face! Holding his head in horror Knowing that he killed his own sibling! Hahahaha, he looked at me and you know what I did?" he said trying to hold his laughter. "I shot him in the head! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

 _NOW!_

"So c'mon, stay still and relaxed... let me see what kind of face you make!" he said with a malicious look but before he could do anything, brown reddish eyes opened in rage and he felt a hard blow knock the wind out of his lungs his eyes opening in shock as his ribs shatter under the great force, without having time to process what had happened a hand took his wrist in a strong grip and before he could think twice he felt his head being smashed into the ground and a sharp pain coming from his neck. Being released from the harsh grip. He could only look up the boy who stood emotionlessly over him, a faint red glow coming from under his dirty bangs causing a deep fear to grow inside of him, slowly his blurry sight traveled to his right hand and felt into a silent shock, seeing the empty syringe on his hand. it struck immediately, reaching to grip his neck with a terrified expression "you... do you have any idea of what you have done!"

he screamed with widen eyes and an angry tone, sweating profusely as his pulse went through the roof, watching in horror as the freak approached him, slowly, a cold hand gripping the collar of his red stained white gown, lifting him up to meet the coldest and piercing look he had ever seen. "I'm just making you feel better".

Although afraid and heavily panting, he screamed at the 'creature'.

"you dammed bloodsucker... you're never leaving this place alive!" being a harsh punch the only response as he crashed against the wooden table, all the 'tools' falling everywhere.

After a few agonizing seconds of griping his head with force tears falling from his face, he began looking everywhere with a horrified expression... and then.

"AAHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP, IT HUUURRTTSSSS! IT FUCKING HURTS!".

Issei took a frim step towards him making the mad men back of in fear "NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME! GET AWAY MONSTER! HELP! HELP!" knowing he had to shut his mouth before anyone could hear his screams, the boy took one of the chains that were attached to his arm and put it around the man's neck, pressing his foot on his back he pulled with strength watching how the man struggled to keep breathing, to keep his eyes open has his life slowly vanished in a terrifying reality. Ignoring the man's futile attempts to get free, he put more force on his foot until he heard a loud snapping sound.

The man eyes slowly closing as the light left his eyes, arms falling beside him. Seeing that the man made no move at all, the boy let his body fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Quickly moving to check the guy's clothes looking for an specific something, after a few seconds he found the golden and a few set of silver keys, immediately he reached to the shackle's on his wrists, letting the heavy chains fall to the floor, he softly touched his abused wrist's watching the torn skin that burned with the cold hair, he then did the same to the chain attached to his left ankle. Stopping for a moment to try and catch his breath, he was overwhelmed by a feeling he had not felt in five years...

 **"freedom".**

Like a massive weight had been lifted from his chest, but he knew it was only the beginning he had a long way to go before he could escape this damned place...

12 AM/ underworld/ Gremory castle

The crimson princess walked down the wide stairs that led to the great hall of the castle where she knew her father and ruler of the Gremory clan awaited her. As much as she wanted to escape fate, she knew this conversation could no longer be avoided, and she immediately knew that it was not going to end well. not when it was about that man.

She just didn't get why they wanted to force her to marry that pig, he already had hundreds of women, he had titles, lands and power, a family with influence... He didn't need her at all. why did they wanted to throw her life away like that? Since the first time they met it was obvious that the phoenix heir was a mommy's boy that only wanted her like a toy, he does not care about her or her own ambitions. Hell, she'll be surprised if he cared about anything else apart from his massive ego.

In her eyes he was just an arrogant stupid womanizer, that only cared about the benefits her family name could bring him, so he could keep on with his meaningless and useless life. He did not deserve her. Aside that he was a pig and gave her the creeps, oh! she was going to blow up if she kept thinking about it! Finally reaching the hall she saw her father waiting for her on the throne that laid on the center of the room. But not only him, beside him the face of the person she knew was going to cause her the most painful headache. Her mother. She also noticed that her brother was also in the room and that gave her a little more reassurance, just a little.

*sigh* _here we go..._

Bowing respectfully, she spoke to the ones that held her fate in their hands.

"Good Morning, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, and to you as well Onii-sama. I was informed you wanted to see me?".

Zeoticus smiled at his daughter and made her take a sit, looking down at her serious expression he knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy to pull through. And being frank he wasn't expecting to have it so soon. Unfortunately, the situation had forced him to take drastic measures. Ones that he knew, his dear daughter wasn't going to be very happy about. "Good morning my dearest daughter, how have you been?" asked a smiling Zeoticus to his precious redhead.

"I've been very well father, thank you for your concern... but, may I know what you need from me"

"Cutting right to the chase I see. Well, Ria-chan, it is kind of a complicated topic, but I am sure that if we all cooperate we can reach an agreement, you see... I am sure you know us devils are living through rather... "difficult" times nowadays. Our numbers are not the same that they once were... the war has affected us greatly, and with each passing day the number of pure-blooded devils has been reduced drastically, even with the help of reincarnated devils, the number of noble breeds is still dropping".

she didn't like were this was going, not one bit. "And your mother and I had been concerned about the future of the devil race, and the future of our clan." he said.

"I am aware of the situation father, please get to the point". Piercing blue eyes letting him know that she knew exactly where the conversation is going.

"Well, as you know since your brother as taking his place as a Maou he can't no longer inherit the Gremory throne... and that makes YOU the next heiress of the Gremory clan."

"and well... how do I put this?... in order to make sure that our species survives, but more importantly us, the pure-blooded devils survive. We need to take action, we are in way of extinction rias. The underworld deepens on us... In order to assure our future, it's important that the house of Gremory has a capable successor, not just now... but in the incoming future, we know that it was not what we had planned but it's something that cannot longer be Ignored. Everything has been decided... your marriage with the phoenix clan heir. Raiser phoenix, it's official now".

Rias was now in shock a frown gracing her beautiful features.

"what is that supposed to mean? We were supposed to have a deal! we already had this conversation I will NOT marry him! You made it very clear you told me that you were going to let me be until I started college!" she said angrily looking at her father with hurt.

Causing Venela to stand up and with an angry expression.

"How more selfish can you be? don't you see this is for your future! OUR future, this is an important matter how do you expect the clan to survive if our family does not produce any heirs?" she said to her daughter, but this only caused the girl to explode in rage.

"I am the selfish one? Really?, aren't you being selfish when you are the ones that not even consider how I feel!, can't you see that you are FORCING me into something that I clearly don't even want, I have not given my best to be a part of this family all these years, to just ending up living my whole life like a simple toy for that pig! Is that really what you want for me?"

"of course not! but is your responsibility! Think about your future! What awaits for you if you do not take a hus-"

"oh, I see how it is! So, what then? are you telling me that I'm only good enough to spread my legs? Is that it! Is that really my only purpose on this damned clan? So, don't you dare to tell me that I am the one who's being selfish, Because I only see one and that's you!", she finally exploded saying for the first time what she had always wanted to say.

 ***SLAP***

"How dare you! Everything we do is for your sake! You think this is a game, but you don't realize how complex the situation is!". Snapped Venela.

Before everything went out of control Sirzechs in erupted, "Alright, everyone calms down! Rias, I know that this is not what you want, this is not what we want for you either, but mother is right. the survival of the pure-blooded devils is the most important thing right now, all of us have to make sacrifices, even you."

"Onii-sama..." she said with sadness in her voice, making all of the presents to flinch at her tone.

She knew it was important, but... she wanted to be happy, she wanted to fall in love like any other normal girl, to find someone who loved her for who she is, not for her family name. for what SHE is worth. she knew she was never going to be happy with that man. but it seemed that was going to be the case.

Her sharp gaze softened, and in a low tone she answered. "I'm sorry, I understand the situation, clearly I do not have a say in the matter. You have already made your decision and will abide with it. It is late, and I haven't eaten anything yet so if this is all I'll be taking my leave. please excuse me" making the impossible to hold the tears that threatened to fall the princes slowly made her way to the wide stairs stopping as her right foot made contact with the first ladder turning with sad eyes to look at her family.

"he, it's funny You know... Out of everyone in this kingdom. I didn't think you three thought so little of me..." she said making them widen their eyes.

"Rias... wait!" her mother called to her but felt Sirzechs hand on her shoulder. "let's just leave her for now... she has a lot to think about".

Making her way to her room and the redhead laid on her bed. A sad expression taking hold of her features, she really had a lot to take in...

Watching at the opened window, she began to think about all the people she has met, and wondered if in that vast world out there, there was someone... different.

Someone that could take away the longing of her heart... someone free of all the boring rules of this society, someone free of all the fake bonds that corrupt this world.

Some innocent, who can look past all the superficial facades that the society establishes, all the material things, all the stupid prejudices, someone that wood look past her "princes" role, Someone for her. Only for her...

That would look at her with no more than love and honesty and give her a smile that comes from the heart.

'I wonder if someone like that exists...'

* * *

Issei's heart beat wildly against his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he ran as fast as he could through the long hallways of the factory, being careful, avoiding the guards and trying to not make any sound that could give away his position, then he stopped in front a tall metal.

'shit! what do I do now?' His thoughts were interrupted as he saw a couple of shadows just around the corner...

"did you hear what the boss said, next week we are going to make a visit to the warden... let's see if he is as brave in real life as he is on tv, hehehe..." "no joke! I bet ya 2 grand that he pisses his pants!" the voices getting closer each time...

Trying to calm down he looked around him, 'think... think...that's it!' seeing no way to open the door, he went to one of the ventilation ducts that were embedded in the wall, using the knife he took from the torture tools, he loose the screws, lifted the grid and got it putting the grating back in its place just in time as the armed men walked past him... letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he crawled through the ducts and got to the last room.

Almost there... after this one the outside begins...

watching from one of the cracks of the grit he saw three men inside the room, A few beers upon the round table as they sat around it, smoking and playing cards as they chatted, carefully crawling past them he could already see the light of the day at the end of the tunnel, after that... if he could made it to the trees...

"why the hurry little one?", widening his eyes as he heard the voice right on his ear, he froze. Fear invading him once more as he turned to look at the group of adult mercenaries.

The two men still chating as they swapped cards between them, A small smile at the corner of their lips...

'wait... two?' he thought in shock. 'were is the third one!' he then watched in shock as one of the men turned his gaze towards him, watching directly into his eyes before giving him a wink...

'how did he?..."

 ***crash***

* * *

 **well, that's it for now folks I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I apologize in advance if you may have found any major grammar errors. If that is the case, please let me know and I'll fix it immediately.**

 **Okay, so aside from this chapter the next one is going to be the last major rewrite. After that is just a few grammar and story flow corrections. you can expect the new chapter to be uploaded, Sunday the 2nd.**

 **Thank you so much guys without your amazing support this would not be possible. It is the main reason of why I do this so please let me know in the reviews if you are liking the story so far, suggestions and questions are always welcomed.**

 **Until the next chapter, take care and have a great day :) ya ne!**


	4. risks and decisions, part two

**04/13/2019**

 **hello guys! I'm finally back. And dear lord that REALLY took me some time. this rewrite was especially hard to write but I'm glad the way it turned out in comparison with the preview content of this chapter, as it was rushed and not really planned, and as such it had a lot of pacing issues. Hopefully you guys will like this rewrite. As I said this is the last major rewrite of the story before the new chapter. I know it's been a LONG time since the last update, but I was really getting my stuff together and I finally have the time and inspiration I required to continue this work. Once again, I want to thank all the people that have been patiently waiting for the resumption of this story and welcome all the new faces that have been coming along this last few months. Do not worry this story is still going on! And I promise this will be the last hiatus I take. As I mention before in the coming week, I will concentrate in fixing all the grammar and pacing errors of the last chapters, so we can finally move on with the story. I've been planning it for a long time, and I promise all the wait will be worth it.**

 **To finish, I would love for you to let me know your opinions and questions, I will do my best to solve all of your doubts to the best of my ability. I would love to know what you think. With that being said, thank you all for investing your time to accompany me in this journey. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Risks and Decisions, part two.**

"Always remember.

Even the nicest people have their limits"

.

' _how did he?... wait, don't tell me-",_ before Issei could react the third man appeared in front of the duct. Smashing his arm right into it, grabbing the boy's right ankle and dragging his body through the duct, throwing him across the room, making him smash on the table and right into the wall, cracking the rough material as a loud popping sound could be heard causing the boy to cough up blood while the air left his lungs, his eyes widening in shock before falling to the ground with a hard thud.

"tell me kiddo, did you really believe it was going to be that easy?.." said the massive man as he slowly walked to the shocked boy, said child was now on his hands and knees, a hand on his chest griped his torn shirt tightly, desperately trying to recover his breath as he looked up to the incoming man in fear.

Trying as hard as he could to get up, but being futile as his knees wouldn't respond, finally seeing the black-haired mercenary towering above him. He widened his eyes as the man lifted his right foot, a smile on his face.

' _shit!',_ he thought while crossing his arms in an 'X' shape on a desperate attempt to protect himself, only for the man to break through his defense with such force that caused him to smash through the concrete wall and fly out of the factory, rolling across the rough terrain like a rag doll before finally stopping at the edge of the cliff that led to a massive lake...

The blow was so brutal that he could barely move, his mind in shock as he felt his entire body scream in protest.

He was in extreme pain... blood covered his scrawny frame as a small puddle began forming underneath him. The dirty rags completely torn away, a few ribs as well as his left arm broken from the harsh impact. A contusion on his head caused blood to drip from his forehead and into his eyes blurring his vision with its thick texture...

' _I don't feel my legs... my head hurts...'_

' _it hurts…. Everything hurts…'_

' _my body feels cold and light…. It's like I'm feather…'_

' _is this how it ends?... is this the way I'm going to die?... alone...in a place like this..._ ' he sadly thought.

" _I couldn't help my mother… I couldn't protect Sarah... I couldn't even protect myself. After everything they did… I couldn't do anything at all… I'm weak...I'm just too damn weak…'_

Looking up to the sky in frustration he could only wonder why?

' _God... why me? Just tell me why I had to bare this life... what did I do wrong...? I just... I just don't understand... I was not asking for much. I just wanted someone to care for me, to smile to me… "_

he clenched his fists with tears dripping from his half-closed eyes " _I just wanted someone to tell me that it was alright... that everything was going to be okay... just what did I do to make you hate me so much, please at least tell me why?_ ". He sobbed.

"wow, that shit was brutal! That equipment is no joke. You're sure you didn't kill him?" laughed one of the mercenaries as he stood up from the rounded table.

"nah, he's tough wood" responded the brunet as he walked to the massive hole. Taking off his coat, revealing a ripped build covered by a thin black Exo suit.

"we should give the alarm" suggested the last one as he walked to a red panel imbedded in the wall before his wrist was caught in a strong grip.

"hold your horses buddy, you don't want to cause a show like what happened last time do you? You saw what the boss did to the Marco. Believe me, you don't want that" he said, making his comrade shake his head rapidly. Retiring his hand from the soldier's wrist he tapped his shoulder lightly before looking back at the boy that laid near the cliff.

"Don't worry. I only wanna have some fun with him for a little bit, now that the boss is out on business I want to see if all the rumors about the wimp are true. After that I'll return him to his chamber and report the incident, no one is gonna make a big deal about this if we don't. understood?"

Spoke the black-haired mercenary, getting firm nods from his two companions.

"relax and enjoy the show, think of this as a training session, it'll be a good opportunity to test this new equipment anyway." said the brunette to his companions as he jumped through the hole making his way out of the room and into the open.

The fabric was located in a high mountain in the middle of the forest, very near a cliff that fell to the river, so he had a very good view off the whole area.

"you know, I was having second thoughts on these Exo suits the boss gave us to test, but now…"

He said as he punched a near stone pillar leaving a visible crack as dust flew from the impact.

"I think I can get used to them".

He walked with firm steps towards the brown-haired boy until he stood right above him, using his foot to roll him over so he could watch his pathetic expression.

"you know… I almost feel sorry for you, almost... ", Issei said nothing, just watched him with tired eyes that quickly turned into a sharp glare, "Aw, c'mon! don't look at me like that, it's nothing personal kid... but I can't let you get away. You know... they pay me for it. besides, if you suddenly got lost under my watch all the blame will be put on me and I'm not interested in losing my head anytime soon, you should know better that anyone how the boss gets when he is mad" he said with a small smile, "and we don't want that, don't we? Little one" he said mockingly to the child knowing firsthand the treatment the boy received from his contractor.

"and just between you and me... where did you planned on going? Let's say you get to the forest... then what? The nearest town is kilometers from distance, you would take a whole day even by car. Assuming that you somehow managed to get to it after a few days, then what do you plan on doing? we both know that no one is waiting for you… ", his small grin turning into a sinister smile as he put his metal boot on Issei's head, watching as the boy squirmed in vain, he began applying pressure, painfully pinning the boy's head to the hard ground.

"They say you've been here for years…. That you are… 'special', We all have heard of the impressive feats you have pulled in the arena…. Some people even have gone so far to call you a demon." He laughed softly.

"I have always enjoyed a good challenge, but I'm a skeptical person. I don't really believe in anything until I see it with my own eyes, I was hoping you could offer me a little 'entertainment' before taking you in, but all I see before me is a broken, malnourished child…... And I don't lack kindness" Sighing, he removed his boot from the boy's head rolling him over again, so he could lean until he was face to face with the golden eyed boy.

"Look I don't know what he wants from you exactly nor do I really care, as long as I get payed is not really my problem. but if I was in your position I would stay put, challenging him, ignoring his orders… not wise, I have known many people in my profession across the years… dangerous people, the kind of folk you would never want to get involved with. but trust me when I say that out of all of them no one scares me as much as that man. I really mean it, take my advice, stay low, comply…. and if you are lucky you are just gonna end up being sold to one of those rich bastards after Midourima gets what he wants from you, just like a few of your friends have. I'm sure those little girls are having fun~." His soft laughter replaced with a scowl as Issei spat at his face, the boy's intense glare never leaving his features even in his injured state. The brunette snapped in annoyance as he backhanded the boy across his left cheek.

"very well brat, have it your way then" he spoke darkly before once again stomping violently on his head, this time much more roughly.

"Midourima is going to be pissed when he finds out about this… but don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to reflect on what you've done, I'm sure a few weeks without food and a couple of rounds on the arena will get the stupid idea of escaping out of your head. You know... Now that I remember. I once heard than the boss was so pissed at you that he stomped on your head until he exhausted himself, and even after that it took twenty minutes for you to pass out. That's some stamina you've got there kid…"

He laughed softly, slowly moving the rough texture of the sole of his heavy boot on the boy's scraped cheek.

"He did say he needed you alive, but he didn't say anything about having some fun with you first, and nobody is going to blame me for using force given you were the one attempting to escape. I can just say you attacked me first, now… let's see how long it takes you to pass out this time..." he said as he lifted his heavy boot ready to deliver the first blow.

Issei didn't move, he didn't protest, nor did he tried to resist. Having lost all will to fight as soon as he clashed with reality once again, the guy was right, where was he planning on going after he escaped? Home? What home…. heck he didn't even know where he was, years have passed since he's been confined in that disgusting room, it has been so long since they took him that he had even forgotten the feeling of the soft wind running through his cheeks.

' _this was all a big joke, just what was I thinking?'_

The first blow came like a hammer, a loud beeping sound invading his ears as his skull was buried on the ground with a loud cracking sound. His vision blurring as a few blood vessels on his eyes popped.

Before he could even take in the first harsh blow, the second one had already connected with his head, then the third, the fourth and the fifth…. Soon, the only thing he felt was the sharp pain coming from his whole face as the only sound his ears could perceive was the loud 'crack' that came each time his head made impact with the rough terrain….

His vision now almost completely gone as the blood splashed all over his face… but even then, he didn't try to resist…. There was no reason to anymore…

This was for the best, this was the only thing a monster like him deserved.

' _I think I've had enough now; I'm done fighting…. I don't have a reason to live anymore…. The next time I meet Midourima… will be my last'._

He silently promised as the foot came crashing down on his head. Blood, dirt and small rocks flying all over the place.

' _I'm ready to go...no matter what it takes, I'll be there with you soon mother...'_ his eyes slowly closing has they watched in slow and blurry vision how the foot came crashing down ready to take his consciousness away.

" _ **you coward… they would be so disappointed if they could she you now"**_

he heard a voice speak into his head… ' _That voice! Is that voice again!'._ He was so perplexed, he didn't notice the red gem shining brightly on the red Rosario around his left wrist or the faint sound of the aggressive shaking of the metal shaped cross, he only felt his blood boiling, before his vision turned pitch black.

" _ **if you are not going to do anything…. THEN I WILL!"**_.

Suddenly, the brunette mercenary felt and incredible pressure in the air as clawed hands gripped his foot, A red aura revolving violently around the boy's figure completely engulfing him, making him unable to see him through the heavy cloak of power… it was thick, and evil.

Without having time to react he felt a brutal force clash against his chest as he was thrown across the terrain crashing on a boulder and into a nearby tree before falling on the ground with a startled expression. His eyes widened in shock as the air was kicked out of his lungs. Feeling as if a train had hit him. A soft laughter snapped him out of his astonishment as he looked up to the taller and slightly bigger figure. The red mist of energy dissolving in a violent shockwave finally revealing its features.

Brown hair turned black, warm golden eyes drowned by a cold brownish red, a few strange black tattoo-like marks erupted from his neck extending across the pale skin of his chest and right shoulder reaching all the way to his cheek, the torn bleeding flesh of his face slowly closing as the now blackish blood evaporated, slowly healing the damaged skin.

Angry demonic eyes turned to look deep into his own scared ones before a wicked grin appeared on the creature's face.

Before the he could fell out of his shock, the figure vanished before his eyes, sharp clawed hands sinking into the man's shinbone and the flesh of his left knee, twisting it with force, completely shattering the man's leg as he was harshly spin around before being smashed right through the tree trunk completely shattering the pine as he was sent flying once again. Screaming in agony as he felt his flesh being ripped out and his bones cracking under the pressure. Slowly standing up only to fall in one knee, he felt the heat coming from his lower body as he looked at his torn leg in horror, the white bloody shinbone clearly sticking out from the ripped flesh made his blood run cold, before many waves of intense pain went crashing across his body and up to his brain.

"AH! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!, MY LEG!" he screamed in agony as he clenched his leg with one trembling hand trying desperately to stop the bleeding, using the other free hand to take out his black smith magnum as he wildly shoot at the creature who simply took the burst head on, blood splashing all over the ground as the creature's body slightly shook from the rapid created wounds, never stopping his pace for even a moment as he slowly approached him.

closing his fist in fury he threw a powerful punch enhanced by the power of the Exo suit as soon as the demon was in range, trying to pierce Issei's skull who quickly moved his head to the side making the punch fly past him before sending one of his own. The tightly Clenched fist traveling at an immense speed as it brutally smashed against his chest denting the hard metal of the suit as he was sent flying back to the hole of the fabric, were he crashed against the other two frozen mercenaries sending them all to the ground.

His vision was blurring, and his voice came out in strong breathless pants as he cursed, slowly trying to stand up, the strong pain coming from his chest and the blood coming out of his mouth, were letting him know how brutal the blow actually was. It Probably broke a few ribs as well.

'oh shit… your arm.' came the soft gasp of one of his comrades behind him, turning back to look at his shocked comrades who watched in horror at their leader. Following their gaze to his right arm his eyes widened in terror as the whole member, starting from down his shoulder was missing completely, a few ripped out bloody strands of flesh being the only thing left from his toned arm as a puddle of blood formed from the massive wound.

Snapping out of his trance, he screamed in desperate agony as the waves of extreme pain travel through his brain.

"MY ARM! MY FUCKING ARM! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the two other guys backed away and watched in horror from afar as their comrade turned to look at the still laughing demon, their leader's arm being chewed like a piece of meat before spitting it out in disgust. Looking back at their once mighty leader, his pained expression combined with the look of a mad man, rage and hatred coming from him in waves.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed to the red eyed creature. Ignoring the pain, using his remaining arm to take an assault rifle from the strap around on of his comrades' leg, shooting at the demon who just evaded the projectiles at an absurd speed.

" **HAHAHAHA! THAT'S IT, SCREAM! KEEP SCREAMING! HAHAHA, I BET THAT HURTS, AH?!"** laugh crazily the black-haired monster as he run towards him.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMED ME YOU FREAK!", throwing the rifle to the side after it run out of Ammo. The brunet looked with hesitation at a small red switch on the panel around his remaining arm.

"Oi, you're not really thinking into doing that… are you?" said one of his men with a scared expression.

* * *

 ** _flashback_**

' _what is this?' asked the brunette mercenary to the blonde as he looked curiously at the body-type armor on top of the large table._

" _tools" the gruff voice of Midourima resonated across the room as he looked at the mercenary._

" _the assault to the warden will take place in a few days, this weapon will ensure the succeed of your squad in case things get a little bit rough" he added with a grin._

" _mph, we don't need that, we already have efficient protecting gear, something like this will only slow us down" replied the brunet._

" _you disappoint me. You're still are as closed minded as always, this is not a bulletproof vest, it's a physical enhancing prototype, and before you come up with one of your smart-ass replays. it's better if you see for yourself. Put it on, we are going for a walk" he ordered._

* * *

 _ **Scene change**_ _._

 _The brunet stood with a shocked expression as he looked at the massive crushed boulder in front of him before his gaze was directed to his clenched fist, his awed expression changing to a massive grin._

" _not bad… not bad at all" commented the smiling brunette, then he noticed the small red switch on the panel of his left wrist, curiously extending his right hand to it before his hand was stopped by the tight grip of the bigger hand of the blonde._

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you" spoke the brunet as he released the grip on his wrist._

" _why not, what is it?" asked the mercenary as he looked at the switch._

" _a last resort" responded Midourima. "only to be used in desperate circumstances, the suit uses all its available energy to temporary heal most fatal wounds, creating a polymer that can emulate and replace the lost cells, from closing a simple cut, to even recreating a lost limb, as well as increasing the striking power, this is the best of the best in what military equipment as to offer. but of course, it comes with a price. After using all the energy from the power source, the suit becomes basically useless, that is why its only to be used as a final triumph card" explained the massive blonde._

" _Interesting, I had no idea technology like this existed. Even I must admit that is quite impressive, I could definitely find a use to something like this" praised the raven-haired mercenary as he punched another boulder, completely shattering it._

" _you better not" spoke the blonde as he made his way to a nearby limousine, the tall chauffeur opening the door to his master. "they are only prototypes; we still don't know if the system functions properly. Many tests are needed to be made before we can apply their use in combat terrain. For now, just instruct your men on their basic functions. I expect them to be prepared before the meeting with the warden, they are only twelve suits as of right now, including this one. The rest will arrive once all the tests have been completed. Use them wisely you are responsible for their maintenance and each one of them costs the triple of your salary" said Midourima as he climbed on the back seat of the vehicle the chauffeur closing the door for him before making his way to the driver's seat._

" _uff, damn…" whistled the black-haired male._

 _Looking back at the raven-haired male, Midourima lowered the car window as he looked at the azure eyes of the mercenary._

" _I'll be out for a few months, an important matter has come up and needs to be solved immediately, Akiyama will be in charge while I'm gone. But he is out of town on a especial mission and won't be back until next week, therefore the security of this facility is your responsibility until he arrives. When I return… I expect everything to be in complete order and your men to be prepared, you are in charge for now, make sure to keep the 'merchandise' stay put. I do not want to deal with another dirty brat when I come. do not disappoint me". Spoke firmly the blonde, his tone screaming obedience. " you of all people should know… I don't give second chances". He finished as the car window went up, Leaving the standing man watching as the fancy vehicle disappeared in the distance and into the trees._

* * *

 ** _Flashback_ _end_**

Looking at the red switch with a determined look he brought his forearm to his mouth and bit right through the protective plastic case ignoring the cuts from his mouth as he used his teeth to activate the switch.

A loud booming sound could be heard all around the cliff as the engine of the Exo suit roared with power, A blue aura surrounding the brunette as his muscles grew in size a bright green liquid surrounded his damaged leg and missing arm, replacing the lost limbs with a glassy black material.

Taking a second to bask in relief he let out a small breath of air before charging to the demon as he kept shooting with his handgun, missing. But effectively putting the creature on guard. With a roar, he jumped four meters in the air bringing with all his strength his armored leg down to the creature's head who just rolled out of the way before the hit could make contact. The impact leaving a small crater behind.

Using the short distance to his advantage, the brunet shot at point blank only for the creature to vanish once again before Reappearing in front of the him.

" **TOO SLOW!"**

putting both hands on the ground for support 'Issei' threw a powerful kick to the center of the mercenary's chest breaking through the thick armor and a few of his ribs, sending him flying back to the factory where he bashed his unprotected head into a metal table. Knocking his light out.

' _ **tch, pathetic fly...'**_ thought the creature in annoyance.

Turning to look behind him as the sun shined on his bloody and pale form, he noticed that the factory was located near a cliff, leading to the lake and all the way from where the forest started.

He didn't recognize where he was nor had the time to admire the scenery as one of the mercenaries fell out of his scared shock and proceeded to run in panic towards one of the walls where the emergency push-button was placed, smashing it with his closed fist and setting off the alarm before running in panic inside the complex.

" _ **shit! I should have taken care of those two before… now we don't have much time before they find out!"**_ without having time to even blink he saw how a group of armored thugs and mercenaries aligned in front of him, all pointing at him with all sorts of fire weapons.

"FREZE YOU FREAK!" shouted the one who appeared to be the squad leader as they slowly approached, looking behind him all he say was the edge of the cliff, _**'damn it... they are too many, and this body is in no condition for fighting, this shit's broken! Look how pathetic you have made us, just fighting off that pest took a tool on us...'**_ " I SAID, DON'T MOVE!" the leader shouted louder this time as they cornered him on the edge, growling in annoyance he looked back at the edge, it was a long fall, rolling his eyes at the situation, he let out a breathless chuckle.

' _ **I can't believe I'm considering this, running away from a bunch of puny humans, how far have we fallen'**_

" _ **hope you survive this…"**_ he murmured, hearing a 'click' he moved his head just in time to feel a bullet cut his cheek as a mercenary came running towards him, dodging a blow aimed at his temple he took the poor bastard by the head bringing him close to him and giving him a strong blow to the stomach, knocking him out cold before using him as a human shield to the incoming blasts, throwing him back with absurd strength knocking a few of them as the body crashed against them. " **FUCK OFF!"** he gave them an angry growl as he punched the ground, a curtain of dust covering him as the ground shook , he then stared running at an incredible speed towards the edge, " SHIT, DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE, SHOT HIM YOU ASSHOLES!", all of them stared shooting at him but failing as the cloud of dust made it impossible to aim, with a final effort 'Issei' jumped from the edge, a few bullets hitting him on the right leg and his right shoulder before falling down to the sea, his conscience finally fading away, shrinking and transforming into his normal appearance, the black markings disappearing into his neck as he hit the water.

"fuck! Fuck! what do we do now? There´s no way he could have survive that " asked one of the men having no sign of him "the boss is gonna be pissed, he's gonna be so pissed, I think the little freak is dead, shit" he shouted in frustration as he looked at the massive mass of water below, red mixing with the deep blue.

"let's go back for now, Akiyama-sempai will now what to do" ordered the squad leader.

"and bring those three, they've got a tone of shit to explain. Tell Marco to gather a search party. Move it!" he shouted.

"yes sir"

" _akiyama-dono was right, you sure are an interesting one… issei-kun" thought the man in slight amusement as he walked back to his camp._

* * *

 _AOKIGAHARA FOREST. 6:30 pm_

"god, I'm so bored! We've been walking for hours~" sighed in protest a gorgeous black-haired woman with a buxom figure, she was wearing a black BDMS outfit and had a pair of long black wings folded on her back. "c'mon stop being a kid Raynare", spoke with a deeper tone a tall curvaceous woman with round big breasts and long blue hair that flowed down her forehead and covered one of her beautiful hazel eyes. She was wearing a long red coat that hugged her figure like a second skin and as the first woman she also had a pair of black feathery wings.

"but I don't understand why would Azazel-sama gave us this senseless task, I mean there is clearly nothing in here, just and endless sea of trees and a buch of annoying squirrels". Said Raynare as they walked through the green dense forest. "Even if you keep asking, I do not know, I'm just following orders, if Azazel- sama gave us this task is because there is something important here, don't you think?" said the blue haired woman as they walk by the river shore.

kalawarner looked calmly at the flow of the water as she kept her slow pace, stopping abruptly when her vision crossed with a strange sight, she noticed something odd floating in the water.

"I guess you have a point, but it doesn't make it less boring", commented the black-haired beauty.

"you know, when we get back I was thinking tha-"

"wait!" cut her blue-haired companion, "what is it?" she asked once again.

"wait a second…. Is that?" whispered kalarwarner.

"is that a kid?".


	5. The boy with scars

**Hello there! welcome to a new chapter, hope you like it :), I do not own anything, just the idea.**

* * *

 **chapter 5: the scarred boy :**

" Is that a kid? ", said the blue haired woman as she went to shore of the river where the unconscious boy lay, she bent down and checked his pulse with her fingers

which wasn't very strong, " he's barely breathing " she said to Raynare who was looking at all the wounds the small human had, she guess he must have fallen into

the river somewhere, and it had caused some of the wounds.

but he had some that were definitely not caused by the fall, but she couldn't really tell because of all the blood he was covered in

" how did he end up here? people usually don't fell into rivers and if they do the worst thing that could happen is getting wet... not this " said Raynare

" I don't know but he does not get any medical attention he is going to die, " said kalawarner to her black haired companion.

Raynare thought for a moment before making her decision.

" Alright, we are going to take him to the base "answered the black haired beauty

" but what about the task that Azazel-Sama gave us? " reply kalawarner

" well, we have been searching for half a day now, is getting dark and we have not found anything yet, it's almost time to come back anyway,

and we can't just leave him here ".

"I guess you are right, " said the bluenette reaching for the boy, but before she could reach him he started to wake up, slowly opening his eyes.

 _" where am I? how did I get here? I don't remember anything, my head... it hurts "_ the boy then tried to get up but the pain was just too intense

" Hello?... "

the boy's eyes widened at the voice, he was not alone! they found him! using all the strength he could muster he tried to crawl away desperately using the arm

that was not broken but he was way to slow he noticed a sharp looking stone and reached out his hand to grab it but sensing the figure right above him he shut his

eyes hard preparing himself for the worst... then he felt a soft hand on his head, but this hand was not gripping

his head like others attackers would, but it was instead softly caressing him... something he had not felt in a long time, he was tired, all his body hurt, his eyes

started to feel heavy...

he turned his head slowly trying to figure out who the soft hand belonged to, but he was so tired, the last thing he remembered was a pair of amber eyes and a soft

voice... " don't worry we are not going to hurt you... " was the last thing he heard before he fainted.

kalawarner softly withdraw her hand from the boys head, she didn't know why she did that, but when she saw the despair in the boys eyes her body moved

on its own, _" strange... "_ though the girl " we should get going Raynare the fastest we get him help the fastest we will know what happened " she said to the girl as

she picked up the boy carefully and started caring him piggyback style.

and as the two girls made their way to the base, the two of them were having similar thoughts, what could have possibly happened to him? to get scared from a

simple caress?

* * *

 _ **on a dark room somewhere in the fabric**_

three men were hanging to the wall supported by stakes that were nailed in their arms and legs two were dead, and the biggest of them was about to faint

three days had passed since that little shit had made its move, damn that freak!, he was in this state because of him, at least the stupid kid had died...

but he knew Midourima was not going to be happy with the news, he knew that even if he manages to survive until he came, he was going to have a bad time

with the blonde... _" Hehehe, I guess in the end you did kill me, kid... see you in hell, monster "_

* * *

 ** _the next day on the fallen angels base_**

he only came back to consciousness for a few minutes, its seemed he had run out of stamina a long time ago, and the only reason the boy woke up when they found him, was just pure will, "survival instinct" you could call it.

Raynare was sitting on a chair watching him with sad eyes, who could have possibly done that to such a cute boy, she still couldn't get out the images of her mind.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _the fallen had arrived at the base hurriedly, the boy was bleeding too much, at this rate he was going to pass to the next world, Raynare quickly opened the door for_

 _kalawarner who was caring the brown-haired boy, " ara, Kala-chan, ray-chan you came back! " said a blonde haired petite girl._

 _" Mittelt quickly! call Azazel-sama!, kalawarner wait here, I'm going to prepare the bathtub, we have to clean the wounds before they get infected "_

 _said the black-haired beauty as she went to the bathroom._

 _" what's happening, who is that? are you alright? something happened? " said the girl who was staring to freak out " Mittelt now! " ordered the blue-haired woman_

 _making the blonde jump at the scary face the woman was making " h-hai... " she said as she went looking for their leader_

 _" cmon resist a little bit more... " she said to the boy even if she knew he wasn't listening, she made her way to the bathroom were Raynare had already prepared_

 _everything, she then put him on the floor carefully, " cmon help me with this " the women then stared taking off the bloody and torn clothes from the boy's body_

 _leaving_ _him in only in his underwear, but the thick smell of iron hit their nose, the wounds were worse than they thought.. his left arm and a few ribs were broken, he_

 _had a contusion on his head._

 _his body had_ _a lot of bruises, and he had bullet impacts on his right leg and his left shoulder, just what happened to this boy! " cmon help me get him into the_

 _bathtub "_ _said kalawarner " ok carefully, at my signal 3,2,1..." they said as they put the boy in the warm tub, but immediately his face turned into a painful frown_

 _and the transparent water started to dye red, they then proceeded to scrub him carefully and as the blood began to fade... they could clearly see everything now_

 _even his scars, the things that ashamed him the most, they gasp with each_ _scar they found everytime a little bit more of his skin got exposed, they went from_

 _burns, to bruises, to... words, and not the nice ones you could say, " monster, demon, bitch, freak... mistake " and the most recent one it would seem "trash"_

 _the list went on and on and they were scattered along his body, kalawarner was clenching her fists tightly and Raynare was biting her lower lip with force._

 _just what kind of monster would do this to a small boy, now they knew why he was in this state, he probably ran away from wherever horrible place he was in._

 _but then a soft sobbing brought them out of their thoughts as they watched how tears slowly came out of his eyes, and they understood how all of this looked like_

 _from_ _the boys perspective, he was confused, scared, hurt... alone. Raynare quickly went behind him and hugged him while softly pettin_ _g his head_

 _" sshhhh, its ok now .._ _I know it hurts... ssshhhh, " she said while passing a thumb across his soft cheeks wiping his tears_

 _"I'll calm him down, you continue kalawarner, " she said softly to her_ _blue-haired friend_

 _" hai " she responded in a soft tone... soon silence filled the room as the only sounds that echoed in the room were the water..._

 _and the sobbing of a brown-haired boy._

* * *

Raynare looked at the heavily breathing child, and the busty blue haired girl sleeping beside him... she carefully took his hand in a soft grip and made a promise

she didn't knew her blue-haired friend had already made.

"it's over now, don't worry... I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again... its a promise "

* * *

 **Ok ufff finally finished , well i hope you guys had enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave your opinion or any suggestions on the reviews, have a nice day :) yaaa neeeeeee.**


	6. my name?

**warning: (this might be annoying to some, so feel free to skip it and go to the story)**

 **hi, guys, it's me again, I know.. I know, it's been almost a month and I'm doing exactly what I was complaining about, so first of all, I wanted to apologize. well.. the truth is I had a car crash and I was hospitalized, I got out a week ago but I had to keep up with my studies, it's my last year so all the time I had I used it in my studies, so I'm really sorry, but I'm going to compensate you guys, so this chapter is going to be longer that the last ones, I hope you enjoy it :)! also excuse me if you found my English to be horrible i really apologize, as you may know I'm not a native speaker but I'm going to work on that (:**

* * *

 **chapter 6: my name is...**

Raynare was sitting on her bed with a thoughtful expression. it has been a week since the fallen angels had brought issei to their base and still couldn't manage to get a single word out of the child, the first three days he ignored them completely until finally, kalawarner had managed to get him to eat, since then, he only responded with a small nod to the questions asked, it made her a little sad, she could just imagine the things he went trough, children were usually the more energetic, vigorous and active beings, but this child... he was just a hollow shell, a lost soul, when she was a small angel she remember being told that the eyes were the gate to the soul..

that when you look at somebody in the eyes you could figure out what they feel, but every time she looked in his eyes the only thing she could see was emptiness, she had only seen that kind of eyes in a few people on the torture chambers were the fallen angels kept their prisoners, but even they still had some kind of emotion in their eyes, they had hope, something that kept them going.

but this boy...

she's been trying to figure out something about him, a trace of personality, an expression on his face, a sound from his lips, any movement on his eyes that could give her a signal, just a small signal, that he was alive, that he still could be saved, she still didn't know why she cared so much about this, she's never been the type of person that would care for someone else, that didn't mean she was an emotionless person... it meant the total opposite, it meant that she only cared about the ones that had gained her trust, something that was hard to give these days especially in the supernatural world, so why did she cared so much, maybe... maybe because he reminds her of _him_...

shaking her head she put those thoughts aside as the door of her room opened revealing a blue haired girl. "good morning" said kalawarner as she made her way to sit on the bed where her friend was "good morning kalawarner, how did you sleep"said Raynare " fine, Mittelt just finished breakfast I came to... whats up with that face?" asked the blue-haired woman seeing the concern face of the girl "oh, nothing I was just thinking..."

"please, i know you too well to know when you are lying.. what's bothering you?" asked kalawarner, she knew kalawarner was not going to stop until she got what she wanted so with a sigh she responded " well, its just that I found weird the way Azazel-sama took all of this, he didn't seem to be bothered at all by his presence, it almost seemed like he was happy about it, he even let him stay under his protection don't you think is a little bit weird, I think he knows something, something important why else would he wanted to speak in private"

* * *

 ** _flashback_**

 _leaning on a couch was a tall man, appearing to be in his late twenties with an average build,black hair, golden bangs and black goatee, he was wearing a red coat with black designs on the arms, no undershirt he also had grey pants and brown shoes, he was looking kind of impatient as he stared at some papers with a piercing look "where... where are you?..",he had been trying to find the source of that mysterious energy that appeared three days ago... he was sure that all the supernatural world had felt it as well,it was a dark ancient power, he had send raynare and kalawarner to the forest near the place where he felt the presence, maybe with some luck they would find something that could give any information on the strange power, he was so focused on his toughs that didn't notice the petite blonde girl standing by his side_

 _"AZAZEL-SAMA!" screamed the blonde haired girl making the fallen angel jumped from his seat in shock " WHAT THE-STOP DOING THAT MITTELT!..." he said to the small girl that was breathing heavily and was sweating like a racehorse, he knew something BAD had happened for her to be in this state, she usually maintained the composure even in the most dangerous situations " alright calm down, what happened?" he asked with a soft and calm tone,"RAY-CHAN, BLOOD, KID, KALA-TAN!..."_

 _"wow easy there, calm down... just..._

 _"breath..."_

 _" HA HA HA AH HA AH HA AH!"_

 _" I SAID BREATHE NOT HYPERVENTILATE!" said the blonde while he karate chops the girl on the head " i-i'm sorry... Kala-tan send me to find you! they arrived at the base with an injured child.. " she said making the man widened his eyes "could it be?" thought the fallen " let's go Mittelt" said Azazel with a serious expression surprising the girl_

* * *

 ** _the fallen angels base_**

 _kalawarner and Raynare had finished cleaning the wounds, they bandaged the worst injuries and had put a new shirt and shorts on the boy before carefully placing him on kalawarner's bed, he had fallen asleep right away, he must have been exhausted..._

* * *

 _an hour later_

 _the pair were waiting for Azazel on the hall, thinking on how to mange to convince Azazel to let him stay, a few minutes later a magic circle appeared in front of them revealing Azazel and mittelt " Raynare, kalawarner... report. " he said to the girls that were surprised by his serious attitude, they knew he only was like this when it came to serious topics " hai Azazel-sama!, while investigating in the forest as you request it, we found an injured human boy on the riverside of the lake that connects to the northern region, he had serious injuries that needed inmediate attention, so we brought him here, we know is against the rules to bring a human to the supernatural world but we..." stooped raynare as she found herself short of words, she didn't think about this moment and just let herself act on pure instinct without thinking about the consequences her actions could cause, but what were they supoosed to do?, they couldn't just leave him there..._

 _" we accept all punishment you see fit of our actions and will take responsibility for them, we beg you pardon..." responded kalawarner for her black haired friend._

 _" uh, i see, ha ha ha ah " started laughing the fallen making the girls stare at him in awe, " calm down girls is not like you betrayed me or something... were is the kid? " asked the fallen angel leader " we just finished cleaning his wounds, he is getting a much-needed rest in kalawarner's room" said raynare._

 _Azazel made his way to the room where the brown haired boy lay asleep, it seemed the little one went through a lot of shit, he observe him closely and notice the lock on his left wrist it was red and had a blue gem on it " no way! this is... " he though with amazement while he intensely looked at the blue gem and for a moment it would seemed that a cat like eye appeared on it making the air feel heavy... "there's no doubt! i found it!, that evil presence came from this child, but how? such a strong power.." he then felt a hand on his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts._

 _"are you okay Azazel-sama?" asked a concerned Raynare "yes, is just that this is very interesting... very interesting indeed"_ _he said making the girls confused._ _"kalawarner, raynare you two said that you would accept the responsibility for your actions, I'm I right?"asked the blonde "hai!" responded the women with a reverence "very well, from now on this boy is in your care..." he said as he casually made his way to the door " I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend of mine, I want to speak to you about the little one when I comeback.. for now, make sure he recovers" he said has he closed the door._

 _flashback end._

* * *

 ** _present_**

"well, you do have a point, but you know Azazel-sama, you can never truly know what goes on in his head, the best we can do is wait until we hear what he's got to say, now let's go the food is getting cold"said the busty woman as she made her way to the hall were the others were eating " your right... only time gives the best answers " whispered to herself the black haired girl as she left the room.

"good morning girls! I hope your hungry" said cheerfully the blonde, mittelt had a weird personality, at first glance she seemed a joyful and upbeat girl, but in reality she was cruel and cynical person but only to those she considered enemies but still, it always surprised kalawarner how good she was at putting a facade to hide her real personality " good morning" answer raynare as she made her way to the table were her companions were sitting it only took here a second to notice there was no sign of the brown haired boy " were is he?.." she asked the petite girl " he is his room, I tried to offer him breakfast but he just ignore me... mou, so mean" said the blonde puffin her cheeks " i'm going to talk to him, you guys enjoy your breakfast" said kalawarner has she took her and the boy's food.

issei's room:

it has been a week since they found him, he didn't know were he was, at first he was scared, he had risked everything to escape... but it all was in vain, now someone else had found him, he didn't care anymore... he tough of ending it all, he would rather end his life before going through that hell again, but for some reason, he hadn't, why? could it be because they hadn't touch him yet?, cause a small part of him wanted to believe they were different?. his thoughts were cut off as the door opened softly and the blue haired woman entered the room holding two trays of food, she put them on the nightstand and went to sit on the edge of the bed making him withdraw a little "hi there, how did you sleep?" asked softly the woman as she smiled at him,it reminded him of his mother, she had a beautiful smile..., that's it! he though, that was the reason! it wasn't because they hadn't touched him... no, it was because they were so gentle with him, it was because that every time she looked at him he didn't saw anger, he didn't saw disgust... he saw kindness, it made him feel... happy, he still was confused, but it made him think that maybe... just maybe... things would be different this time.

"are you hungry?" asked kalawarner again, it took him a moment but he nodded softly, avoiding her gaze as she took the plates and offered him the warm breakfast, he hesitantly took the plate observing the smiley face made of eggs and bacon, ah... it smelt amazing. he slowly took a small bite and felt how the warm food melt in his mouth this was heaven compared to the cold, hard bread they would throw in his cell from time to time, " is nice isn't it" asked kalawarner...she was glad that he was eating something now but he still hadn't opened up even just a little bit, well, as she said to raynare only time has the answers, but she was tired of only receiving nods for response

"is..." what!...did he? thought surprised the blue haired woman as she looked expectantly at the boy

"is delicious...thank you.." said softly the small haired boy with a small smile that made her heart skip a bit and a small blush form on her cheeks, he spoke!,he finally talked to her! she didn't know what came over her but she came closer to him and placed her hand on top of his head giving him a smile kalawarner had only showed to a few people, a smile that came from the heart, he tensed up at first but then relaxed at the nice sensation, he didn't remember the last time someone caress him,it felt nice,she...she was nice.

realizing what she did she quickly withdraw her hand and avoid his surprised gaze, "well...enjoy your breakfast I'm going to take care of some...things" she said to him as she made her way to door, she didn't want to make things uncomfortable for him especially when he was starting to react.

she was just about to exit the room when...

"Issei..." said softly the brown haired boy making the woman stop to look back at him.

"m-my name is... issei"

* * *

 **well i hope you enjoy that!, i apologize again, I hope this chapter can make it up to you, also please forgive me for my English i'm going to try to improve my writing,from now on the story starts with the interesting stuff, also leave your opinion on the review section i will gladly accept any positive or negative comments and try to improve the story, see ya in the next chapter, ya neeeee! (:**


	7. seeking answers

**hello, my friends! how are you all doing?, maybe some of you have already noticed the change in the summary, well now that I have planed the plot of the story I thought that it was time to make a change that would be attractive and had the basic idea of what I want to transmit to the readers, and also from now on, all your questions will be answered to the best of my ability, thanks for your time. :)**

* * *

 **chapter 7: seeking answers.**

* * *

 ** _kuoh academy_**

In the town of kuoh, it exists a prestigious academy that just recently became a mixed school, known for the fact that it was originally an all-girls private school and at some point before ( when the old school building was still in use at that time ), kuoh academy changed into a co-ed school and the new school building was made.

kuoh academy has several divisions such as the primary division, high school division and college division, the high school division is known for having multiple annual events such as the ball tournament, sports day, school trip for second-year students and the school festival.

walking down on one of the corridors of the school house of the academy was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, with very long black hair and violet eyes, her hair was tied in a long pony tail reaching all the way to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon that kept it in place,like most of the girls of kuoh academy, she was wearing the customary kuoh academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she was deep in thought.

"Rias has been acting strange lately, I wonder how she is doing? she hasn't come to school for an entire month now, and she has been ignoring all my messages, maybe she wants some time off? well, she must be really stressed with all the things that are happening right now... especially with him... oh, how I hate that guy..." thought Akeno.

it made her feel so incompetent, she wanted to help rias so badly, after everything she's done for her, it made her really sad, she couldn't do anything to help her master, she was going to marry that pig, that disgusting sorry excuse of a man, who only cared about himself, and treated the others as objects he could just use, how she wanted to break his skull apart with a lightning bolt! but being honest she knew she does not have vote or word on this matter, she was really worried about Rias, the last thing she told her was that she had been called to the underworld, to have a serious conversation with her parents, and told her to take care of everything while she's gone, but it has been an entire month already and she hasn'treceivede a single message from her master, she kept on walking so invested in her thoughts that she didn't notice she had already arrived at the occult research club, " well... better get to work " she said with a sigh as she entered the building.

* * *

 ** _on the underworld_**

a man that appeared to be in his early 20's was sitting on a bench that was located in one of the gremory castle gardens, he had shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, he was smiling as he watched his son play around in the garden, he was really tired, but even if he was busy he wanted to spend some time with his son and relax a little bit, he was really stressed specially about the topic concerning his younger sister, so he was really surprised when rias had asked him to train her personally, rias was an intelligent girl, he had an idea of what she was planning, but even with all of this on his mind, his main concern and what had him really worried was nothing less than the strange energy he had felt a few weeks ago, it was like nothing he had felt before...

And he was sure he was not the only one that felt it, " mmm, oto-san? ", his thoughts were interrupted by the nervous voice of his son, " what is it Millicas? " asked the red-haired man, " look is that.. " said the boy pointing at the magic circle that was beginning to form on the garden, Sirzech quickly stood up and put himself in front of his son on a protective manner, " stand behind me millicas! ", he ordered to the child as he watched the forming figure, he recognized the magic circle, it was from the fallen angels " _what are they doing here?"_ he thought looking at the hooded figure that stood in front of him, " _is an attack?, no, they are not so stupid to come all the way to the underworld for that, it would be suicide, but... why would the fallen angels came to the gremory castle?, wait... I've felt this energy before... "._

" who are you? " asked the read head with a serious tone while realising a red aura " wow stop your horses, is that the way you receive a guest? you haven't changed at all... Red Satan " said the figure as it took off his hood revealing a tall man with black hair and golden bangs, " Azazel-dono.., what are you doing here? ", said surprised the red-haired man, "I need to speak with you..." he said while he looked at the child behind him " in private... ", what was the leader of the fallen angels doing here, he didn't like where this was going.

" Millicas, comeback inside please... we will play another day son.. " said Sirzech to his son " hai, oto-sama, please excuse me, " said the boy bowing to the adults as he made his way inside the castle.

" please follow me, " said the Maou as he led the way...

after a few minutes Sirzech took Azazel to a private room where they could speak freely, he sat on an elegant red couch and offered him a sit.

" now, what do i owe this visit?... " asked with calm the red haired Satan, " hehe, nice to see you to " replayed sarcastically the fallen angel, " don't play with me Azazel... what do you want? " asked seriously the maou, " mmh, straight to busIness I see... very well then, I will be direct... that mysterious energy that appeared a few weeks ago, you felt it to... didn't you? " this made Sirzech a little wary, it seemed he was right, he was not the only one interested in this energy, " yes, it was a very dark energy... dark and evil, and i'm sure we are not the only ones that felt it... why would you want to see me just to tell me this?" he said making Azazel gain a grin on his face " well, what if i told you... than that energy... " he said with a serious expression " is currently in my possession... ".

he said making Sirzech widen his eyes in shock... " what do you mean by " in my possession? " asked Sirzech interested but a little wary now.

" is not "the" energy, is more like, " his energy ", said Azazel, " you mean that you capture the creature that generated this energy?" asked confused Sirzech.

" not capture..found, that's why I came to you... I want to know what it is, but is not like anything I've seen before, I want to know what kind of problem would this power represent if it gets out of control.. or gets in the hands of the wrong people" he said to the read head " so basically... you want to know what kind of creature posses such a powerful and evil power and what kind of threat it could mean ?" responded the redhead, " well, basically yes... " said the fallen angel.

" but why would you come to me?, i'm sure you have as many contacts as I've got, why reveal this information to me when you could use the advantage of the surprise, but then again, you have always been hard to read " asked Sirzech.

" why would i come to you?, well, if i'm not mistaken, it is said that you are an expert on magical seals, i could really use some one of your capabilities, i will pay you back of course, " said the man with a smile.

" and why exactly should i help you?" asked Sirzech now very curious.

" because... " said Azazel as his face turned into a very serious expression " the dark energy you felt..."

"... came from a 9 year old boy ".

* * *

 ** _on the fallen angels base_**

sitting on the bed of a medium size room, we can see a small brown haired boy reading an adventure book as he made funny faces while he tried to read the words that the book contained, it had been a few weeks since he stared talking with the nice lady, he was hesitant at first but he had slowly stared to opened up to the others, the exception being the scary man named dohnaseek, for some reason he didn't like the guy at all, he gave him a bad feeling that he couldn't explain.

aside from that, everyone had been very kind to him, mittelt often gave him sweets and would read stories for him, kalawarner was very nice and aside from raynare-san she was the one he felt more comfortable with, she was very gentle and had, from his point of view, a very pretty hair, raynare was very nice too, but for some reason whenever she spent time with him she would watch him carefully like she was watching his every move, and some times he would notice that she looked at him in a weird way, with a small smile and a look on her eyes that he couldn't recognize.

it still felt weird for him, after spending all his life treated like... like trash, it felt so different being near people that treat him with... care and gentleness, it had been so many years since the last time he felt, wanted, and honestly... it made happy. he knew it was going to be hard... but, for the first time in five years he felt he had found a home, and how his mother would say "the biggest changes start with small steps" and with a small smile he continued to try to figure out the words on the book that kalawarner had given him.

*knock* *knock*

issei looked at the door as it opened softly and a beautiful black haired girl came in with a pizza box, issei looked at her as she made her way to the bed and sit right next to him, but it didn't felt uncomfortable actually, it felt welcoming, " hi there.. " said softly a smiling raynare as she looked down at the brown haired boy " hi raynare-san ho-how are you? " responded nervously ise, _" hehe, he's so cute ",_ thought the black haired girl, " here take some... " she offered him a slice of pizza witch he took and ate rather quickly to her surprise," is delicious, thank you raynare-san " said issei with a grateful smile, " yep, is good isn't, i think they call it pizza, and what have i told you ise, call me ray-chan... " she said while she playfully pinched his soft cheeks, issei look down to the floor and with a massive blush on his face he said.

"r-ray... ray-chan..."

the girl couldn't take it anymore and wrapped her arms around him on an affectionate hug, making issei widen his eyes, this emotion... this was, affection, the thing he hadn't felt in such a long time... he thought as a tear fell from his left eye, she didn't know if what she did was right, she was going to let go, but slowly, she felt how small arms began to hold her until their grip became very strong and she felt how her shirt stared to get wet, as the child cried inconsolably in her arms, she tightened the hug as the cry reached her heart and she also stared to cry a little bit, it seemed the only thing he wanted... was a family, a home.

" let it all out,its alright... let it all out ".

* * *

it has been a month since issei had been living with them, and she had quickly grown attached to the boy, at first she wanted to find desperately a way to help him, to fill the void on his eyes, a void that slowly but surely started to be filled with life again, at first she didn't understand why she wanted to help him so badly she didn't fell from heaven for being exactly "pure", he still hadn't told them what happened to him, but the scars on his body were more than enough to imagine what he went through, but even after all of that, as she continued to spend time with him she finally discovered why she felt that way, this child, he was a light on a sea of darkness, a sincere smile on a world full of pretend ones, a pure heart on a rotten world, he was so... so innocent and it just drove her crazy, she knew it was wrong but she wanted that innocence for herself, an escape to a world full of sadness, she wanted to protect that light... and never let go of it...

 _on the abandoned fabric_

a tall muscular man, with short blond hair was standing on top of several corpses with blood covering everything around him, he slowly stared to walk to a guy that was still breathing, grab him by his collar and smash him against a wall " HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPENED AHH!, DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!"said the man in rage.

" midourima-sama I swear, he jumped from the abyss... his dead we- " he couldn't finish his sentence as his head was smashed harder against the wall making it explote covering the man's face on blood, before throwing the body away, " akiyama..." called the man,"yes sir " said bowing, a yellow haired man,"I want that kid, I NEED that kid, gather you're men, I want every part of the forest, every town, every crack in this goddamned country checked!, NOW! " said the man while he looked at the yellow haired guy," hai, immediately midourima-sama" said the guy as he went out of the room, midourima stood in front of the window looking at the giant lake that led to the forest.

"I don't believe you are dead, you've been through worst than that monster..., I will find you, I will destroy EVERYTHING you love, and when you are completly broken, I will take what's left... and finally end my suffering, I still need your blood, is my only chance... "

he stared at the distance with a melancholic look.

" where the hell are you freak?... "

* * *

 **well that took me all day!, i hope you guys had enjoyed this chapter!, leave your opinion, suggestions and questions on the review section i will gladly answer them all, have a great day! and see you all on the next chapter!, ya neeee! (:**


	8. haunted memories

**Sup there folks! how are you all doing? I hope great!, as I promise here is chapter 8 I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 8 haunted memories.**

They say blood is everything, that thick liquid that runs through the veins of all living beings, the source of life, the source of power…., but for some is not just that, it is a symbol of nobility the ones born on the high-class society are called " pure blooded ", and for them the rest of the population are to be looked down on, like if they were just a bunch of dirty crows surrounding a few beautiful eagles, watching for just a small gap to take advantage of the noble community

But among them all there was a family so powerful, rich and proud, that their single presence was considered "sacred", how far can the ego go? Uh, for them very far, born from a marriage between the son of a rich household of England and the first daughter of one of the Japanese monarchs, the Furukawa family established themselves in the feudal Japan, their power, as well as their influence, extended all over the country as the time went by, but as their predecessors their pride knew no boundaries.

Joichiro furukawa was no exception, he was a calculating man that walk with the head high, in his conception he was "perfect", and as such he needed a bride that could equal his purity, that's how the man "convinced" an old head of a noble family to give the hand of his younger daughter in marriage in exchange for a few meters of land, the girl's beauty was unmatched her intelligence and her elegant moves had captivated the lord in mere seconds, such was his desire for the young girl that no more than three days happened before the lord took the girl's innocence even without her approval.

eight months and seven days after, dark brown eyes had opened, small tufts of blonde hair flowed in the wind and tiny hands reached up to his mother, a happy, innocent life that was soon going to be introduced in his father's world.

Midourima Furukawa was a talented boy, genius intellect, great physic, and as his father he grew up with the pride of the blood that flowed through his veins, but as the time went by he understood that he still had to learn valuable lessons if he wanted to survive in this world.

*SLAP*

The sound of the hit echoed through the room as brown eyes widened in shock at his father action, "d-dad…" the man coldly looked at the twelve-year-old as he reached to firmly take the chin of the blonde.

"repeat that? I think I didn't hear you the first time" his hold tightened, if one thing really scared the young boy that was his father's wrath, he had seen him angry before and each time he wished he never had to face him like that, but there is always a first time for everything, "I just…. I was speaking with him and ….and He looked really worried, I…"

*SLAP*

"and what? you thought he was telling the truth?! you still don't know anything about the world boy, we nobility can trust no one especially not those scum bags that the only thing they want is our money, MY money, do you have any idea of how many strings did I had to move to get our family name out of this! You know what he did don't you?!" he yelled at him.

"but! HE SAID HE WOULD LET HER GO IF I PAID! HE- "he couldn't finish before his father had punched him in the face making him fall to the floor "HE WHAT? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT ANY OF THOSE DIRTY COMMONERS WOULD CARE ABOUT THEIR WORD? DON'T BE SO NAÏVE MIDOURIMA!".

the doors suddenly opened as two guys entered the room dragging a man by the arms before throwing him at Joichiro, they brought him to his knees before the lord, and took out the bag from his head, revealing a long black-haired man, probably in his thirties, he had black eyes and his build was slim, he was beating and look tired but he still had a cocky smile on his lips.

"we found him hiding on a warehouse my lord! "the brunette calmed down a little bit as he watched the face of the bastard, he looked at his son just to watch him clench his fists with eyes full of hatred, he knew what he needed to do, "you screw up Midourima, now be responsible for your actions" the blonde immediately stood up ran to the kneeling man and brought his arm back with rage.

"YOOUUUU!"

*PUNCH*

"WHY?!, YOU SAID YOU'LL LET HER GO"

*PUNCH*

"YOU HAD THE MONEY! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! "

The small blonde kept punching the man with hate, putting all his rage on each punch he threw the sound of knuckles resonating in the air as they clashed with the man's chin, he kept going until his fists fell numb and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I trusted you…. why her?" the whisper was so low that only the black-haired man had heard it, "hehe…" laugh softly the man, "why not?" hands tightened around his collar as the blonde violently headbutt the man again and again while screaming with rage, he only stopped when he felt the warm red liquid running down his forehead, he finally let go and tried steady his breath, Joichiro coldly looked at the blonde with expectation, "what are you waiting for?".

"uh- what?" asked softly the boy, he was so angry that he had completely forgotten that he had company, " you!" he said to one of the men "give me your sword" the man immediately pass the weapon to his lord who with one elegant move unsheathed the black katana and raised his arm towards his son, " the Furukawa family never backs down from a decision, that has been the key to our success" he said as he handed the weapon to midourima.

"finished what you started…."

What? He wanted him to…... no, there is no way he could….

"what are you waiting for!" said his father with an angry look, he raised the sword with trembling hands, as fear started to fill him up.

"do it…."

No, he couldn't take a life…. He knew what he had done but…. He was not a killer

"I…. I can't," said the boy as he lowered the sword.

This is not what she would want

"you coward…. "the venom in his father's voice sent chills down his spine, "you didn't care for her, did you?", of course, he did…. but taking a life...

"I did bu- ".

"no, you didn't…. if you did you would not hesitate, you think you can maintain power, maintain order, without dirtying your hands? Uh? is that what you think!? I had to do things I'm not proud of... but if one thing I know is that this man….. this _coward_ has it coming, you're lucky you didn't saw the body, what do I say, there wasn't even a body left I hope you had seen- "

"SHUT UP!... SHUT…. THE FUCK UP!" Midourima yelled as he closed his eyes and gripped the sword with strength, "do you think I didn't care, you didn't even knew her, you never took the time to! You don't know how I feel, I lost her… she…. SHE'S GONE! JUST LIKE MOTHER!"

"THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! DO YOU THINK I CROSSED MY ARMS WHEN THAT HAPPENED?, I DIDN'T, I TOOK THE FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY FOR MY ACTIONS!, I HAD IT COMING, JUST LIKE HIM!,"

He said throwing a picture to the boy, it was one of the pictures the forensics took from the corpse, the boy immediate fell to his knees as tears quickly rolled down his checks, what had he done, what kind of monster could do this.

"LOOK AT HIM! LOOK IN HIS EYES AND TELL ME THAT HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT." he yelled to the crying boy.

"hahahaha…. HAHAHAHAH" the laugh of the black-haired man echoed through the room snapping the pair out of their discussion as he laughed like a maniac.

"SUBARASHI! YOU ARE JUST SO MUCH FUN! HAHAHA, CRY! KEEP CRYING, HAHAHA"

Guilt became sorrow, sorrow became pain.. pain became hate.. and hate became **anger**

" **shut up, you piece of shit…."**

"HAHAHA, YES! YES! JUST WONDERFUL! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HER!"

" **SHUT UP!"** the grip on the sword was so strong that his hands started to bleed at the friction as they trembled with rage

"YOU KNOW WHY I DID IT? I DID IT BECAUSE SHE BEGGED ME FOR IT!, SHE ALWAYS DID!, WALKING AROUND WITH HER SMOOTH LEGS, TEMPTING ME WITH THOSE SHORT DRESSES AND THAT BEAUTIFUL FACE, HAHAHAHA, OH YEA! SHE WAS A TOTAL BEAUTY, THE THINGS I DID TO HER!, OHH BOY! I'LL NEVER FORGET THAT FELLING….. SPECIALLY AT THE END WHEN SHE JUST GAVE UP ON CALLING HER DEAR MIDO-KUN, HAHAHAHAHA"

" **YOU BASTARD!"**

"DO IT!"

"Midou _-kun your so mean!"_

"HAHAHAHAH"

" _we're friends, right?"_

" _ **do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, DO IT!"**_

"HAHAHAHA"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! DO IT SON!"

" _midou…."_

" _ **DO IT, AVENGE HER! DO IT!"**_

" _ **HAHAHAHAH"**_

" _I love you…."_

" _ **K**_ _iL_ _ **l H**_ _iM"_

" _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _*SLASH*_

Brown eyes opened wide, as a big man stood up from his bed screaming loudly holding his head with force.

"Midourima-sama! Are you alright!" the door opened as a yellow-haired man came rushing in with a syringe just to watch the man yelled in desperation, the man quickly proceeded to apply the green substance in the blonde's right arm, one or two minutes passed until the blonde finally came to a reasonable state,

"it happened again?" dark brown eyes looked at orange ones, one look was enough to for the yellow-haired man to know what had happened, "you should try to get more rest after all your body is not in a good condition Midourima-sama" the blonde sat on the bed as he drank the water and swallowed the pills the man offered him.

"rest is not going to help me, only he will… look at me, I look like one of those weak pests, …. *sigh*, anyway, have your men found anything?" asked the blonde with eyes that promised pain if he didn't get the answer he was looking for! "well actually, I may have found a way to solve your little problem sir, let me introduce you to an "acquaintance" and in the future a possible ally…."

A middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes entered the room, His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"I heard you've lost something of your property," said the man with a grin.

"and with who I have the pleasure to speak?" asked midourima in a mocking tone while he glared at the fallen".

"Oh, how rude of me! let me introduce myself, I'm _dohnaseek of the Gregori_ , at your service…."

 **Well, that literally took me all day, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I worked really hard on it, let me know your opinion and questions on the review section it always encourages me to keep writing. Hope you have a great day and see you all in the next chapter, ya neeee!**


	9. three sides one coin?

**Sup! here it is the next chapter, read, enjoy and all that stuff.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: three sides one coin?_**

Have you ever wondered how is it like to be dead? How is it like… to disappear.

abandon all you were, all you knew and all you loved… does it also scare you? Have you ever take a brief moment in your rushed life to think about the important things? about what really matters? Have you ever been in that short but terrifying moment when you realize that as all things, your time will eventually come? That moment when you realize you will not last forever… that we are so... so fragile…

I think is a moment we all have lived, but that we all choose to ignore, we think so highly of ourselves that we never accepted the fact that we are just like glass, that with a single hit we can easily shatter and your entire life will end in a single moment, that death is something we can't avoid, whether you are good or bad doesn't really matter, eventually we all return to the same place.

What does it feel to be dead? What does really happen after we pass away… is there really a life after this one? Is there a place where we go?... is there such thing as heaven?

Or… is it what we all choose to ignore? what truly scares us… I used to think about death as a way to reach true peace if you die that means all your past decisions, your failures and all your problems… will disappear with you…

Sometimes I wonder if that's why you tried so many times to end your life…... maybe you thought it was the only way to find peace in the hell you've been living in…

But, what if that peace doesn't exist? what if paradise is just a mere illusion that we create to make us think that we will continue to exist even after this life…

why don't we look at this from a different perspective, and if after death there is simply nothing, some may say that they would feel really sad, they wouldn't go to heaven and the bad wouldn't be punished, your conscience would disappear and you would turn into well…. Nothing, would you really like that?

I've seen you go through so much…... I hear you scream every time they hurt you, I feel you cry every time you take more than you can handle, but I know People don't cry because they are weak, people cry because they have been strong for too long, even if you think you have been alone all this time, I'm always watching, I've always have.

But I have also suffered, it gets so lonely in this place you know…... the first time I got here I thought I had died, everything is so dark, there is nothing in here, I felt so alone, but the silence was what drove me crazy the most, I was so desperate, I thought I had disappeared, that I would never…

I don't know what you are, and don't know what happened to us or why I am here...

that feeling... that emptiness, it's something I do not wish upon anyone …... everything lacked meaning, but then I saw it… your pain,

I saw you…

You were so confused, so scared, so… lost, just like me, the more I watched you the more I felt your pain, every time you tried to reach the light they would keep knocking you down, over and over and over again…. I wanted to comfort you so bad, to let you know that you were not alone, watching you it was like watching myself on a mirror, but I knew that this broken boy wasn't me, I don't remember too much myself, is like I forgot everything, all I was.. all I were.

is like someone tore off my life, everything I was... and just left a mere shell… I know you feel the same, sometimes I wonder if you can feel me… I've tried to reach you in your deepest dreams, but no matter how much I tried, you would just bury me deeper, and then when you could not take any more, you brought him along, it hurt me, you are the only one I have now, you are the only thing that proves that I'm still alive, so when you chose him instead of me, it made me cry, it made me feel…... angry, I was suddenly alone all over again….

I'm you, and you are me… So why I'm the only one who is trying?…. why can't I reach you…?

I've seen you in your worst… but you are not even aware of my existence…. You make me feel so forgotten.

Do you wonder how does it feel to be dead? I can answer that now…

Is just like I feel all the time…... brother.

* * *

It has been six months since Issei had been living with the fallen angels, he wasn't much of a talker but he did the best he could to interact with the others, Azazel had spoken to him a few times and even though the man was very charismatic he gave off a powerful aura that somehow made him felt uncomfortable at first.

Issei had seen a lot off strange things during his time with them, they would often have private meetings that he could not participate in, they would sometimes leave for days or sometimes weeks, and they all had this strange feeling to them, but he chose to ignore most of these things as he really only focused on the lessons kalawarner and Raynare would give him which consisted in the basic knowledge a boy his age should have, surprisingly for them issei was a fast learner and seemed to enjoy learning new things.

Of course, Issei was not going to tell them that the real reason he enjoys it so much it was because he could spend more time with them, after being tortured for so many years he appreciated much more little gestures such as a smile or a soft caress, it was a slow process but he certainly had opened up a little bit.

Issei lay on his bed while he read one of his favorite books, it was about a boy named Ratsu and his cat pappy and told the story of their adventures in a magical world, at first, he couldn't understand most of it and just focused on the colorful illustrations, but it seemed that the lessons were paying off as he now could understand most of the words, of all the things he had learned since he got here, reading was one of his favorites as he would discover fantastic stories he couldn't even dream of, so whenever kalawarner went out she would always bring a new book for him to read.

And even though he really liked Ratsu's story, lately his mind has been occupied with other things that have been bothering him the past few days, since he got here he hasn't been able to fully understand the nature of this, party? Group?... kind of team you could say? he couldn't really tell and that was exactly the problem, He didn't even knew what kind of relationship they had or even what they were doing on an abandoned church in the middle of the forest, he knew something was definitely going on, but whatever it was, it was certainly something they didn't want to share him just yet, but he couldn't really blame them as he did not tell them what happened to him either

they had tried to touch the topic two weeks after they found him, but he was so scared they would do the same, that he just remained silent, he knew they had seen his scars but were kind enough to not ask him how he got them, they asked him how ended up in the forest lake, but even if he wanted to tell them, he didn't remember too much himself, he thought that place was going to be his tomb, he had abandoned all hope and was ready to take the blow from the big man, he was ready to go, that's when he heard the voice, that sinister voice that tormented him since he woke up that day, a voice filled with pain…. And anger, so much anger, it whispered things he knew were not right, the voice said all it wanted was to protect him, but the things that it wanted him to do were just…. More than he is capable of

the last thing he remembers was a strong feeling of adrenaline taking over his body, he felt each limb contract as if they were filling up with power, he felt his heart rate starting to grow by the second and then…...

blackness….

Then he woke up in extreme pain in an unknown forest, he was shocked to say the least, how the heck did he ended up there? that's when he heard the voice…. Her voice, at first, he tried to crawl away desperately thinking they had found him, but his body hurt all over and he was really tired, he couldn't stand up no matter how hard he tried, he didn't feel his left leg and the pain on his side felt worse than that time were midourima had stepped on his ribs multiple times while he laughs like a maniac, his left shoulder was pierced with something he didn't recognize and he could feel the bone of his left arm tear through the flesh, let's just say that crawling with one arm is not the fastest way to scape any danger if you ask me.

He felt his efforts were in vain as the steps of the person kept getting closer, seeing no possible way to scape he shut his eyes with force as the person kneeled an extended an arm towards him, he thought of rolling and kick the person with his good leg, but the pain wouldn't let him move, it was so frustrating, he felt so useless, he expected the person to kick him and drag him back to his prison, he knew doing something foolish could get him killed, but he preferred death rather than the brutal beating he knew awaited him if he returned, with all the strength he could muster he extended his right arm and took a rock that seemed to have a sharp edge, he was planning to strike the person's head with the rock the moment they were face to face, but the pain never came….

instead he felt a soft hand gently caress his dirty brown locks, he widened his eyes for a moment at the foreign sensation before he relaxed, he didn't know what came over him but the warmth that provided made him feel dizzy and he stared letting the fatigue take over him, he tried to turn his head around to try and figure out who the soft hand belonged to, the only thing he saw were a pair of beautiful Amber eyes as he slowly drifted to sleep not before he heard the sweetest voice he heard in many years…

" _don't worry…. We are not going to hurt you..."_

After that he woke up again at sudden contact of warm water against his skin as he looked at the liquid that slowly turned red as it mixed with his blood, he felt his wounds burning at the contact, he felt so lost, so scared, but the burning pain was so unbearable that he couldn't stop the tears that began to roll down his cheeks, and after that well, you know the rest….

That was really all that he remembered, he didn't know where he was, who these people really were, what they looked for, or at least why they saved him, each day that passed raised more questions than answers, but for now he just cared about two things, the hope of finally being part of a family, and the fear it was all just a lie…

But even worse than that, that they would also be in danger because of him, he knew wherever he was shouldn't be far from his former "home", and he knew for certain that _he_ must be looking for him, it scared him to say it, but as long as that man was still alive he would never be free….

* * *

 ** _On the underworld_**

"again!" ordered the red-haired man as he looked at the girl with an exigent look.

Rias was panting heavily while on her knees and hands, the fatigue she was feeling was indescribable, she felt she was going to faint at any second.

"I said again!" yelled Sirzech.

"please onii-sama, let me rest, I'm doing all I can to keep up," said rias to her older brother as she looked up to him.

"let me rest? Do you think you have time to rest on a rating game?" said the red Satan with a serious look, "of course not, but I am at my limit, _*pant*_ _*pant*_ I don't think _… *pant*_ I.. can keep this up…. for too much longer… _*pant*"_

"Rias, when you came to me asking to become stronger, my only condition was to never complain about my methods, if you want someone to pamper you, then leave… but if you want my help then you will do as I say, now do it again!"

"HAAAAA!" Rias stood up and yelled as she extended her arms letting out a red beam of energy that clashed with the terrain letting a small crater on it before she fell to her knees again.

' _this is way harder than I thought it will be, now I know why my cousin likes to train with him so much'_

"ok, that's enough for today, you have certainly improved, but remember the power of destruction is a type of demonic energy that allows you to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease, but the charge it demands on your body is huge" explained the red-haired man

"I already know that onii-sama, why are you explaining this to me," said the girl with a pouty face.

"because even if you manage to beat riser's peerage, the Phoenix has an incredible regenerative power, that means that his wounds regenerate way faster than you can destroy them"

"then what am I supposed to do? Big brother, if what you say it's true then there is no way I can beat him, I did this for nothing" said rias while she looked at the floor with sadness.

"well, that is not necessarily true, you far stronger than when you first came to me, but your opponent is a high-class devil so don't expect this to be an easy battle," said the man with a calm tone.

"I know, I know… is just that… I really put my all into this training, if I fail…"

Being one of the most powerful people in the world, you would think the great Red Satan didn't have any apparent weaknesses, but if you knew him well, there was something that not even him could stand…

Seeing his little sister sad

"Rias, do you know what the purpose of this training is?" asked the older devil

"is for me to get stronger." Said the girl as if it was the most obvious thing.

' _I can't believe I'm going to do this'_ sigh Sirzech.

"well, that's partly true…" he said getting the attention of the red-haired beauty, "the power of destruction in itself is strong enough to disintegrate almost any material, but as I already told you, the Phoenix can regenerate cells at will, making this or any power completely useless against his healing ability, and that's exactly why I pushed you so hard" he said while his expression turned into one of full seriousness.

"I learn this technique studying the fallen angels, it could be very challenging, but I think it can be applied to your destruction power," he said now making the girl very interested.

"Rias, this is a very dangerous technique, don't use this power lightly, I'm not doing this just for your engagement, but for any future danger you could come across in the future, if you're lucky you will never have to use this technique…..." this surprised the girl, what kind of technique could be so dangerous.

"this could be the hardest thing you've ever attempted to master, is going to be hard, and it'll take time, but if you manage to do it…..."

"even with raiser's regeneration, you will be capable of destroying his cells…."

"permanently".

* * *

 _On the human world_

The group of fallen angels was returning from a mission Azazel had sent them to, as they flew through the landscape, the black-haired woman couldn't help to think about the brown-haired boy waiting for their arrival, he had certainly opened up a lot compared to when they first found him, but she still was worried about him, sometimes at night she could hear him cry in silence when he thought everybody was asleep, he would often stare at a blank point and space out, she could just imagine what had happened to him, the scars in his body were the proof of the hell he had gone through, even if she only saw them once, the sight had been enough to burn the image in her brain and make her blood boil at the memory, even if it'll take time she would fine the one that did this to him and do what she did the best.

"do you think issei-Kun will like it," said Mittelt as she looked at the book they had bought for him on their way back

"I hope so, you took one hour picking it up," said the blue-haired girl as she recalled how Mittelt stormed through the library saying she wanted to pick up the perfect book, they almost had to drag her out as she was threatening the manager of the place.

"Hey! it was your idea in the first place so don't judge me," said the girl with a pout.

"whatever, I just wonder what he will think after we tell him..." today was the day they decided to tell issei everything about the supernatural, what they were, and what they stood for, they can't keep him locked forever, eventually he will want to know about their strange behavior the same way they wanted to know his story.

"You three shouldn't get attached to the thing," said Dohnaseek with annoyance in his voice.

"hey! don't talk about him like that" said mittelt, "please, do you think that Azazel-sama would really let a human stay just like that? Is obvious that he wants something from the child you should know better that anyone that he does everything with a purpose, don't pretend you haven't sense the energy that he has inside of him, I wouldn't be surprised if he already has plans for him" said the man with a mocking expression while the girls glared at him.

"hey! don't look at me like that girls, you know I'm right, what did you think? that you could kept him like your little pet forever? Hehehe, don't be so naïve" laugh the man

"what's your point dohnaseek?" said kalawarner rather pissed.

"I'm just saying that If I were you I wouldn't get to attached to the boy…. You can never know when something may happen" he said as they continue to make their way to the base.

' _hehehe enjoy the time you have left with the kiddo…. I assure you is not too much' ._

* * *

 **Well, I hope you have enjoy this chapter, don't worry the action is coming, leave your opinions and suggestions I would really appreciate them, have a great day and see you all in the next chapter, ya neeee! 😊**


	10. Evil, choices and consequences

**Hi everyone! how are you all? I hope great!** **😊.**

 **before we begin I just wanted to apologize! I know the story hasn't advanced as fast as some may want, but I really wanted to take some time for the readers to relate to issei he may not seem like much now, but trust me when I ask you for some patience, as I want to make a character that can really "evolve" as the story goes on, that has a reason for what he thinks and what he does, that as his good and bad days, that has achievements, but also mistakes, and so I want to thank the ones that had stick with me till now, it really means a lot to me and I hope in the future you can look back at this story and remember it not just as a good story but as a wonderful experience that would always be with you the same way great stories just as "Rosario vampire: a confession and a vampire: reboot" and "el dragon de fairy tail" (fairy tail's dragon), did with me such a long time ago.**

 **With that being said, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter ten:**_ ** _evil plans, decisions and consequences_** _ **.**_

As a high-class devil and the leader of the Four Great Satan's, Sirzech Lucifer was not the kind of person that gets surprised with easy, learning since he was a child all the information he needed about the supernatural and human world's, his knowledge went from ancient war techniques to which kind of flowers grew in the east mountains of the underworld as most high-class devils he had impeccable manners, he had faced formidable enemies and had made powerful allies, his reputation, as well as his skill in combat, were legendary. he had travelled almost every corner of the world, he had seen, tasted, touched and done many things that most only dream of…

He was a symbol of royalty, beauty, power and righteousness, he was feared as much as he was respected, he had faced many trials and also made many mistakes, but he somehow managed to get through all of them with his head tall, and after all of that, there weren't many things that could really surprise him, and having this in mind Azazel was really amused at the sight he had in front of him.

Sirzech had his eyes open in wide, his mouth slightly opened gasping at the object he was staring at. His expression resembled a small child that had just discovered the difference between boys and girls and was shocked beyond belief as he looked at the pictures Azazel gave him.

"so…. What are we dealing with?" asked Azazel as he showed Sirzech a picture of issei's Rosary.

"I can't believe it, you were saying the truth," said the redhead.

Standing up he took a box from a bookshelf near the table they were sitting In, the hard sound echoed through the room as the hard metal hit the table.

"of course, I was, what do I have to gain from lying to the great Satan himself, like I said I wouldn't be coming here if it wasn't necessary, especially when we are still at war" he said with a rather playful voice.

"now about that Rosary…...?"

Sirzech looked at the man for a second before sighing

"your suspicions were right, it is a sealing device…..." he said to Azazel as he opened the metal box taking out a red leather book that had the image of a dragon on it, he opened the heavy book running with patience through the pages as he searched for what he was looking for, after a few moments he turned the book in Azazel's direction as he pointed at some illustrations.

"the yokai are almost as old as we are, but unlike us they do not possess a separate realm like the underworld for us devils or your "former" home, therefore they needed a way to hide themselves from the humans, even if they were stronger than them humans outnumber yokai by a significant for not saying impressive amount…..." he explained to the blonde while the fallen watched with attention the scripts and illustrations, running his fingers through the wrinkled material.

"…. with time and after many wars with the humans, the "three dark lords" the most powerful yokai in the world decided that enough blood had been spilled and together founded the great barrier a magical wall that separated the human's realm from theirs, a place where the yokai could live in peace and harmony, but of course, not all the races agreed with this, dragons, vampires… elves.

all the proud and powerful races that fed of the humans and thought they were too pure to reduce themselves to live with the rest of the yokai, laughed at this idea and went their own ways. Other races were influenced by this and left to different parts of the world, the remaining yokai that decided to stay created a prosperous land that is now known as the 'yokai realm'…." finished the red-haired devil.

"As interesting as it may be, is nothing that I haven't heard before, what does this have to do with what I want to know?" asked Azazel with an impatient tone.

"That's where I'm getting at" turning the page the redhead pointed at an image that showed a lost human on a nekomata forest, "as us, the yokai's have their own interests in humans but you should know that humans are a very peculiar race, they are brave but they fear what they can't understand, knowing this the yokai developed the ability of hiding their true nature and assume human form, this way they could approach the human world without being discovered…. but…".

he stood up again and this time he brought another book this one had a normal appearance and it read _"_ _封印の技術_ _"_ ( Fūin no gijutsu/the art of seals ) he opened it and after he found what he wanted he showed it to Azazel.

"do you see this? this is a sealing device, it works almost the same as the sealing runes we use" said Sirzech as he showed the fallen angel a picture of an earring that had strange patterns.

"it's true that almost all yokai possess the natural ability to hide their true nature at will, the same way we hide our wings and tails. and when they do they are also hiding their youki to almost undetectable levels" explained the man.

"I see…. So, does this means that these seals are used by the ones that don't possess this ability?" asked Azazel," well, in a way, by what I have seen, these types of artefacts are mostly used by the more powerful races, not because they do not possess this ability, but because for them is almost impossible to use and let alone dominate it, their youki is simply too powerful to hide on their own so some of them have this type of seals to help them conceal the raw energy, but if I'm honest I have never seen a seal quite like this, there's really not much I can do if I don't see it by myself" said the SIrzech as he looked at Azazel silently hoping that he could get a chance to meet the boy.

"I get what you have in mind, Unfortunately, he is still not ready to leave the base, his situation is rather … delicate... but if y- "

" if you want my help you'll have to play by my rules" interrupted Sirzech with a serious tone " I still don't know what you're planning to do with the boy, but let's make something clear, I don't trust you… not one bit, and I as well would like to know if this child could mean any type of threat for my people, If you want my help you will bring the child to me, only then will I help you" blue-green eyes stared intensely at violet ones, Azazel didn't like were this was going, he had big plans for issei, but if he refused he may not have another chance to know how issei's seal works and what is he really getting into.

After a few moments of clashing stares, the fallen angel finally let his eyes soften "very well, but I also have my own condition" he said to the devil man.

"I'm all ears…" responded said man, "first, this stays a secret between us, no one can know about him, not even your dear wife..." Sirzech was surprised a little by this. "and may I know why so much secrecy" asked suspiciously the redhead.

"just a precaution," he said while he extended his left hand offering another set of pictures to the tall man, "let's just say that he wasn't in the best condition when I found him...".

"hm, don't you say, there are some sick bastards out there, poor child…." It made him a little sad, he was just a few years older than his millicas, but from looking at him he got an idea of what happened to him, he had seen a lot of torturing and executions, but he could just imagine the pain he had gone through, it must have been quite the experience, especially at such short age.

"I get the feeling that whoever who did this is still out there, and judging by those," he said gesturing to the scars in the pictures he took while Issei was asleep

"the one who did it has an obvious obsession with him, I would bet that it's still looking for him, I can't take any chances…, so do we have a deal Sirzech-dono?" said the charismatic man as he extended his arm for a handshake, "I guess we do…".

And just when their hands were about to touch Azazel froze with a terrifying look on his face surprising Sirzech.

"what's wrong?" asked Sirzech, "no…..." mumbled the blonde

"no what? Azazel-dono are you a right? " asked now a little concerned Sirzech.

"it can't be….. how? I made sure no one could reach it….. no, no, no, this can't be happening, fuck!, I'm sorry I have to go, something has come up, we'll settle this another time, please excuse me" said the man trying to sound as calm as he could" he quickly created a magic circle and vanished in a matter of seconds leaving a very confused Sirzech.

 _ **On the fallen angel base.**_

Azazel arrived at the center of the base as fast as he could, only to widened his eyes at the sight he had in front of him.

"oh god….." he whispered, he was to shocked to even move…. the place was a mess everything was shattered and torn apart, the furniture, the windows even the walls and the ceiling had cracks on them everything was set on fire, there were signs of battle all over the place.

" _a-zazel….sa-ma.."_ whispered a faint voice making him snap out of his trance, he searched for the place where the voice was coming from, " _he-here, please help me…",_ he recognized were the voice was coming from, he quickly went to a pile of concrete that was on the floor and noticed an arm trying to crawl away.

"I'm trapped, it's too heavy," said the voice again he know recognized as a female. "kalawarner, is that you?! don't worry I'll get you out of there! , stay still!" he then summoned a light spear and cutted the pile in half being careful to not cut the girl by accident, he then lifted the heavy material and threw it to the side, then he picked her up bridal style and put her on the carpet carefully.

"azazel-sa-ma….i'm so-sorry I cou-couldn't protect him, I failed you, issei…. He" the girl said weakly as she tried to contain her sobs,"shhhh, it's ok…..calm down" he gently told the girl.

"issei, he….. he's gone… they came and….. *SOB* I'm such an idiot.." she now had tears running down her cheeks. " hey, hey! look at me…. It's all right, just calm down." He said while he cupped her cheeks with his hands at looked at her with a reassuring gesture " tell me what happened…. Don't leave anything out"…

The girl took a few moments to compose herself, breathing slowly as she started to calm down, then she said with a calmer tone.

"it was dohnaseek…that bastard, we were returning from the mission you sent us when…."

 _ **Seven hours earlier.**_

 _ **Kalawarner's pov.**_

"are we there yet?." asked mittelt for the hundredth time causing raynare eye to twitch at her annoyance, "oh my gosh, mittelt you know we aren't there yet, stop complaining, we would've returned on a magic circle if it weren't because we ran out of magic for fighting those mud bastards, because a little blonde brat had to step in the most obvious trap she could find!" she said accusingly.

"hey! don't call me a brat, it could have been anyone!", "yes It could've been, but it was you, so stop complaining and deal with it!" " _oh god, she can be a real pain in the ass sometimes",_ thought the black-haired woman. " hahahaha" laughed dohnaseek, " what are you laughing about you chimp face!" said mittelt with a pouty face.

"have some respect brat, we would already be there if you hadn't gone to pick that stupid book" annoyance clear in his voice causing the girls to sharpen their look, " is not a 'stupid book' its important for issei's future to have good basic knowledge, besides he is going to love his one-chan even more! For being so kind to him, kyaaa~ ! He's so cute" said mittelt while she covered her cheeks with her hands to hide her blush.

" _you're a really good actress mittelt hehehehe,"_ thought dohnaseek, " _good job! this way no one is going to suspect until we strike, hehehe your more malicious that you seem to be, I just wonder if that guy is going to keep his word, I don't like the energy that human lets of, even I have to admit he creeps me out, midourima eh..?"._

 _ **Dohnaseek**_

"and with whom I have the pleasure to speak with? _"_ said midourima in a mocking manner. "oh how rude of me, let me introduce myself, I'm dohnaseek of the Gregori, at your service…" he said with a bow causing the blonde to laugh at his attitude but his expression inmediatly changed to a more sinister one as he stood up towering in front of the newcomer, " and what exactly do you have to offer that can be of my interest, dohnaseek of the gregori" he said with a small growl that sent chills down dohnaseek's spine.

" well, you see as I was passing by I couldn't help to overhear the conversation your men were having in the forest ….."

* * *

Dohnaseek, report" demanded kokabiel leader of the fallen angels and Grigori, he has the appearance of a young man with black hair and red eyes, and unlike other fallen angels, he has pointy ears, he possesses five pairs of black wings though one of them was ripped and he wears a black robe with detailed accessories.

Dohnaseek looked up at his master from his kneeling position, "Azazel has continued to do visits to someone I'm unaware of, but I believe it has something to do with the child, the girls are the same they continue to be very loyal to Azazel, putting them on our side is not going to be an easy task but it appears they have developed an attachment to the kid, mittelt is also trying to get close to him, but I think it's just a façade to earn their trust and don't raise any suspicions, I assure you she still one hundred percent loyal to you kokabiel-sama, and with what concerns about the stone I've finally figured out its location, but I'm afraid I can't access it without having to expose myself". He finished.

Kokabiel frown at this, bloody Azazel, always having so many fucking precautions, he really got on his nerves, but that doesn't matter, once the stone is in his power no one will be able to stop him, not Azazel, not Sirzech and his stupid "四大魔王" A/N:( _Yondai Maō/_ _ **Four Great Satans**_ _),_ not those fools Michael and Gabriel, no one will be able to stop me, Angels, Humans, Yokai, Devils and fallen angels.. ALL of them will kneel before me! And I will finally get my revenge on Odin, just you wait old man.

" listen to me dohnaseek, this mission is crucial for our plans, I don't care how you do it, I don't care if you have to kill every single one of them, poison them, burn them, crush them!…. I doesn't matter how you do it!, just bring it to me…., do this for me, and you will rule by my side as my right hand… everything will be ours.." he said with a sadistic smile.

Dohnaseek eyes glowed with greed at this thought, the black-haired man stood up from his chair and offered his hand to dohnaseek who immediately kissed it like it was sacred.

" now go…..".

"as you wish my lord" the fallen angel created a magic circle and teleported to the forest near the base he proceeded to walk through the green forest observing its beauty as he made his way to the base all the while thinking about how to get the stone, even with mittelt's help, raynare and kalawarner were too strong! And not to mention that if he tried to steal it at night it was right beside the brat's room, and he couldn't risk being seen by the child, he might tell the others.

Wait that's it! The child, of course, he could use the little child, the bitches were so attached to the creep that if he takes him as a hostage they might grand him free passage, but how? He is always surrounded by one of them, getting him alone is not going to be an easy task, maybe he could get mittelt to call him outside to a place where he could not put on resistance, no it would be too dangerous I need to be inside the base when the time comes so I can take the stone and leave as fast as possible.

Think….. think…. What other options does he have?

" _keep searching….. he must be here" …_ heard dohnaseek at the distance, what was that? humans? On this forest? he cautiously made his way through the trees being careful to not be spotted, what are they doing here, there were at least twenty men searching all around, they were all armed with machine guns, they had scanners, tracking dogs, and all sorts of human technology, apparently they were led by a long yellow-haired man that was using a white tuxedo and had a red Kanata on his belt .

" this is useless…. We've been searching for hours, the kid's probably dead….." said a man that dress a special forces suit, then the yellow-haired man appeared in front of him in a matter of seconds and held the man up by his throat, it had been such incredible speed that dohnaseek had bearly been able to followed.

" _such speed!… who are these people?.kid? what are they talking about, wait! couldn't it be…"_

" I said keep searching, issei may be a child but he ain't no weakling, he must be alive, but with those wounds, he couldn't have gone too far, someone must have found him and we are not going to rest until we find out who! Do I make myself clear!?" he looked coldly at the man who was shivering from fear while he choked.

The man just nodded slowly at the yellow-haired man trying to not get himself killed, after a few moments the katana user finally released his grip causing the guy to fell on his knees while he coughed harshly, trying to recover his breath.

"anyone who wants to step back should reconsider it!, now keep moving! Midourima-sama wants the child alive…" he yelled to his men.

"well, perhaps I could help you with that….." said dohnaseek, he was inmediatly received by hundreds of machine gun shots, " _hmm, humans..",_ he quickly created a shield of energy that absorbed the impact of the bullets surprising the men, "what the fuck is that!".

"calm down, I only want to spea-" his eyes widened as he barely dodged the sharp edge of the katana, _"when did he…?"_ he quickly turned around and sent a kick to the yellow man stomach only to have him disappear again, reappearing on top of him ready to cut him in half with the thin blade. He pulled out his wings just in time to fly back avoiding near death...

" who are you?" said seriously the yellow-haired man as he prepared for another attack, his men reloading and pointing at the winged freak, "wow, easy there! I just want to talk... you seem like a gentleman that can have a civilized conversation, aren't you?" said dohnaseek raising his hands.

Seeing no attempts of attacking, the yellow-haired man lowered his katana and order his men to stop the assault.

"a fallen one, I've heard the stories but didn't thought they were real, give me a reason of why I shouldn't tell my men to blow your head of…".

"Well, because if the stories you've heard are true, then you know those human toys are not going to work with me…. Your choice" said dohnaseek trying to sound as threatening as he could.

"I guess you have a point, what do you want? fallen angel-san" asked the man calmly.

"well I overheard your conversation by accident, if I'm not mistaken you're looking for a boy called issei right?…" he said with a grin, "and what if I am?" responded the katana user. "well for what I can tell, you don't have a single clue of where he is do you?" he said making the man frown, " I can help you find him, after all I know where he is and I am more that willing to share this information with you, for a price of course hehehe" he laughs softly, " and how do I know that what you're saying its true having a name does not mean anything, as you said you overheard our conversation". acused the yellow haired man

" _hehehe I've got him just where I want him..."_ thought the fallen angel" well, if you don't, believe me, I guess it can't be helped…" said dohnaseek as he started to walk to the opposite way " I guess little issei is not going to return to his family any time soon, but that's okay, I bet the girls are going to have a lot of fun playing with his soft brown locks, they are going to take very good care of him, it would be a shame if he got any more scars…." He said mockingly causing the man's eyes to widen.

"well it was a pleasure, but it seems I have to get going, ya ne!" _"that's it, bite it little fish…."_

"WAIT!" yelled the yellow-haired man, _"gotcha"_ smiled dohnaseek, "yes?" he said with a bigger grin.

"what do you want?" said the yellow-haired man grudgingly.

"know we are talking hehe, alright if you insist that much, take me to your boss…."

* * *

 _ **Back to kalawarner's story**_

" _dohnaseek…..dohnaseek….."_

"DOHNASEEK!" Yelled kalawarner at the man making him snap out of his thoughts, "sorry.. I was just thinking… what happened?".

"we're here," said kalawarner indicating that thay had arrived at the base, not knowing what was going to happen next…..

Dohnaseek looked back at mittelt who knew what he was thinking, part of her didn't wanted to do it, she was betraying her friends, she was betraying little Ise…. But she couldn't back down now, not when her life was o the line.

And as she entered the building, only one thought remained in her head.

"kala-nee, Ray-chan…Ise…I'm sorry…."

 **Finally! You don't know how hard was that to write, well I'm sorry again for the small hiatus, I was really busy, but I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter things are about to get hot! Thank you for reading have a great day! And see you all on the next chapter, ya neeeeee!**


	11. the betrayal

**Hello guys! Hope you're doing great! here you have the next chapter as promised. and with this one, the fallen angels' arc would be complete, and we step into a new arc.**

 **This arc may not be what some of you are expecting, I have most of the story already planned and this arc is actually the darkest one in the entire story.**

 **With that being said, Enjoy**.

* * *

 _ **Chapter eleven: betrayed.**_

* * *

 _ **On the fallen angels' base**_

When Kokabiel gave her this job, she never expected to find friendship in the blue and black-haired women, she was taught to be a cold and cynical person... she lived only for her master and her race, but as she kept spending time with them she found something she never expected to find… a real family.

To say Mittelt was a nervous mess would be an understatement, and why wouldn't she? she was going to do something awful, she was going to betray her precious friends

So much time had passed that she forgot her real purpose, she chose to ignore that this day had to come eventually, she got so lost in her 'role' that she couldn't tell which Mittelt was the real one. she had formed real bonds with her 'Nakama' bonds she now wanted to keep. But were sadly impossible to…. it was already too late.

if she were to back down now, Azazel would ask for her head on a silver plate, no matter how much she cared for her new-found friends.

She needed to be selfish if she wanted to keep living.

She just hoped that one day they could find in their hearts to forgive her...

She was so invested in her thoughts that she didn't notice the tall blue haired female making her way towards her.

"Mittelt…" called the busty girl, "Mittelt… are you alright? "- _what's up with her? -_ thought kalawarner seeing the petite girl space out…

"Mittelt! "she yelled this time making the girl fall out of her trance, "y-yes? "she responded, " I asked if you were alright, you were spacing out, you also look a little pale ".

"y-yeah I'm fine don't worry. I was just caught up in my thoughts, nothing important, anyway… do you need something? "asked the fallen girl.

"well now that you mention it, I was wondering if you have seen Ise? With Raynare out on her patrol, I'm responsible for him. but He is not in his room and I can't find him, searched all the rooms already. it would be troublesome if he gets lost" said the blunette trying to sound as casual as she could, the truth is that she has been getting really close to the boy and wanted to kill some of her free time with him, not that her pride would let her admit it.

So instead she just used her "responsibility "as an excuse to spend some quality time with the brown-haired boy.

"Really? I-I thought he was in his room…. Ma-maybe he went out for a walk… you know that he can get bored being inside here all the time..." Answered the blonde with a hint of nervousness.

"do you think he did?" asked kalawarner slightly worried… this forest was a hiding spot for their current base of operations but it did no belong to any faction, anything could be out there lurking from the shadows, so naturally, she was couldn't help being concerned about his wellbeing.

how could she not? considering the state they found him in. while he did make a successful recovery, he still had some wounds that hadn't fully healed. especially the fractures on his ribs and his left arm that prevented him from moving freely.

Just Seeing him struggle when he walked brought her unpleasant memories.

She remembers the effort it had took just to let them change his bandages. the seriousness of his wounds plus his deplorable mental state and not to mention the dozens of scars that covered at least 70% of his body, made them want to know about it even more, but with him still being skeptical to talk about the issue, (thing that greatly frustrated her because it was preventing her from finding the one responsible and blasting the shit out of him with her light spears).

And considering the amount of effort it had taken just to get him out of his shell, the last thing they needed right now was for him to get lost in the depths of the forest and possibly getting himself even more injured.

Not that she cared…. Right?

"that stubborn brat! He knows he's not allowed to go out alone! Oh,! He's gonna get it when I found him!" said the young woman with a small scowl on her beautiful features, "thanks mittelt. I think I know where he might be" she gave a small nod to the girl and with that she started walking away muttering threats under her breath that the blonde couldn't quite catch, leaving a giggling mittelt standing in the white hall of the building, but her playful smile was soon replaced with a sad expression

Issei…

Talking about him made her feel even more conflicted…... especially since now their plan involved him as well.

It was not fair, after all, he had gone through. She was putting him in the danger line once again.

'Ise…. I'm sorry '.

* * *

 _ **The night before**_

"why did you call me here at this hour donasheek?" asked the girl at the tall man.

"First, are you sure no one followed you?" asked the man.

"yes, I'm sure…. "she responded a little bit annoyed "now why did you call me this late, it's freezing".

"it's time mittelt… we strike tomorrow when the sun sets "said the man seriously "the humans have already started making their way towards here… we only have one chance to get the stone before Azazel finds out that we are after it… "finished donhaseek making mittelt frown in disapproval.

"why did you had to involve the humans!? We could have done it on our own!" she whispered harshly to the fallen. She didn't like this… this was not part of the plan.

" you know very well that we can't beat them by ourselves, they would inform Azazel before we could get the chance to get to the stone, one of those sluts has the key to the seal we can't open the lock without it… we have to do everything we can to get it just imagine the power and status Kokabliel-sama would grand us!" replied the dark haired man.

'don't call them sluts you ape!'

"that is not the point! you know they would die before betraying Azazel-sama, bringing a bunch of humans here would only draw more unnecessary attention not to mention that we are risking exposing ourselves to them! What were you thinking!" this was such a stupid idea! Besides even if they outnumbered them, humans were no challenge for mid-class fallen angels such as kalawarner and Raynare, at this pace she wasn't going to lose only her friends but her head as well!

"don't worry about that, they aren't simple humans, their boss is a freak! he gives me the creeps and that guy with the sword is no joke, I would bet they possess some kind of sacred gear "he chuckled awkwardly at the memory.

"this is serious! We don't even know them; how do you know they will keep their word? For all, we know they could be after the stone as well! This was a simple infiltration mission and you have turned it into a circus!" she said getting frustrated at the man. Who sharpened his eyes and glared back at the girl?

"hold your horses dear! don't forget who is the superior here, do you really think I would risk the entire operation just like that after everything we've done?! My ass is on the line as much as is yours!"

Seeing how tense the girl was getting he decides to calm down before they crossed the line,

"don't worry I know exactly what I am doing…." Said the man confidently.

"what is it that you are planning exactly donhaseek?" questioned the petite blonde, " well, you said it yourself, we can't beat kalawarner and raynare on our own and they would die before betraying Azazel, the humans have no reasons to help us and we don't have access to the stone… we are in complete disadvantage… except for one little detail", he said smiling maliciously making the blonde slightly disturbed…

"what detail?" the man widened his smile "have you ever heard about the expression…

"kill two birds with one shot?"

"I d-don't understand…." Replied nervously the girl.

"the girls are certainly faithful to Azazel and would do anything for him in a heartbeat…. that includes putting themselves in harms way without a second thought, so…., what do you do when you can't hurt the body?...

she didn't like where this was going, "what?".

"simple, you attack their emotions!" He said now with a cynical expression. Seeing the confused expression on her face he rolled his eyes before answering.

"aw c'mon. you are a smart girl…... I thought you would have figured out by now. First, did you really think I would ask the help of some puny humans if it wasn't necessary? and that they would help me just like that? … Without expecting anything in return? Haven't you ever wondered why exactly is a group of humans doing in a place this? in the middle of nowhere? When I encounter them, they were all carrying machine guns, they had scanners, tracking dogs and all sorts of human technology… what does it sound like?" said donhaseek like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _Humans?…_

 _Scanners?…._

 _tracking dogs?…._

"a search party…." she whispered. Making the fallen male smile widely.

two birds one shot?...

 _kill two birds with one shot…_

 _attack their emotions…_

 _Machine guns…_

 _Humans…_

 _firearms.._

 _Machine guns…._

 _bullets..._

 _Bullets..._

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Mittelt was carrying a tray of food in her hands as she walked to Raynare's room, it had been four days since kalawarner and Raynare had brought the child to their base and since then he had been out like a light, coming to consciousness for a few minutes every now and then and then passing out for hours, she didn't know what happened exactly or why they brought him back with them, reaching the door she put her thoughts aside as she knocked softly…. A few seconds passed until she heard a soft 'come in' and proceed to open the door with one hand being careful to not drop the tray she was carrying and closed it behind her, turning around she spotted the voluptuous beauty who sat in a chair watching intently at the brown-haired boy whose face was scrunched up in discomfort the slow rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to breathe, sweat covering his pale form as he desperately clung to life._

 _She slowly made her way to the raven-haired woman and put a hand on the woman's shoulder capturing her attention, " kalawarner told me you haven't left his side since morning so I'm assuming you haven't eaten lunch yet , here, I brought you some chicken salad." she said getting a small smile from the woman as she took the tray in her delicate hands "thanks Mittelt…. I didn't think it was so late already. guess I got caught up and forgot…. "she said as she returned her gaze at the brown-haired boy whose eyes started to tear up a little bit as he moaned in pain and mumbled in fear, it seems he was having a nightmare, ray eyes softened as she brought a hand to his messy hair and caressing his head softly._

" _shhh… it's alright, everything it's alright now " her own eyes watering a little surprising mittelt greatly, she hadn't seen raynare showing such emotion since 'he' had died, so it was a shock for the short girl watching her comrade give such display of affection especially to a stranger_.

" _how is he holding up?" asked the petite girl as she looked at the small human who had relaxed at the gentle touch._

" _we did everything we could still he's not out of danger yet, we even used healing spells but his wounds are to severe, if he makes it through or not depends on him" replied the girl as she slowly traced her fingers from his temple down to his right check gently cupping his face and running a thumb across the soft skin wiping the tears as they fell._

" _what happened to him? "asked the girl as she took a seat beside her friend._

" _we don't know…. we were out in the forest and happened to come across him, I didn't even noticed him until kalawarner spotted him lying on the riverside…." Her gaze lowered as a few tears fell from her gorgeous purple eyes, "we must have woken him up. He… he was so terrified… so lost." She said as she continued to carress his check._

" _we brought him here, he was barely breathing, at first, I thought it was because of the fall… but those wounds…. if you would have seen it…. bruises, cuts, burns…. Fractures…. I saw more scars than I could count, He's so small, yet he's suffered so much… "she said now sobbing a little, making mittelt feel extremely sad as well._

" _what kind of person could have done something like this…." Said angrily the petite blonde, "not person mittelt, Monster…. Someone who does this to innocent beings like this should be called no less than that, the way I see it, whoever who did must have a clearly obsession with him and probably is still out there, I won't let anyone touch him again, I will kill anyone who dares to hurt him!"_

 _She said giving a look that made kalawarner a little scared a look she knew all to well, seeing the girls' reaction she quickly turned her head away from the blonde, "sorry… It happened again uh?"_

 _She said softly "I shouldn't be so affected by something like this, someone I don't even know, it's just… I don't know why… but I feel…. 'Connected' to him somehow, I get this feeling around him this… urge to protect him, seeing him like this… " their little chat was interrupted as issei grunted in pain as his shoulder stared to bleed profusely the raven-haired beauty quickly stood up and went to the nightstand mittelt was sitting on making the girl move in order to access the drawer, she took a first aid kit and made her way to the child as she took out a piece of gauze and gave it to the girl._

" _press it against the wound and apply pressure" the girl did has dictated and brought the gauze to his shoulder the white material immediately staining crimson red, " he opened his wound again, he can't afford to lose more blood I have to close it right now, remove your hand " she took a needle and a pair of dissection forceps and proceeded to close the massive hole his body unwittingly flinching as the needle pierced his skin. "is that?" Asked the girl as she watched her friends carefully close the wound, "yes, it's a bullet hole…. He also had a few of those we took out the bullets, but the wound got infected…. Shhh it's ok little one, don't worry you'll be fine… "she whispered gently in his ear._

 _Bullets…._

 _Bullets!_

 _Humans¡_

 _Machine gu-_

* * *

"machine guns…. "she whispered in shock.

Then it hit her, and for a moment she felt like the air was kicked out of her lungs, her blood turned cold and her eyes widened in terrifying realization.

"ISSEI! "

"HAHAH, there you go! Yes! Yes! Issei! Little old issei. it's perfect! Uh? The shitty humans are looking for the brat and the bitches got a little too familiar with the kiddo don't you think? I guess midourima isn't to happy about that, daddy must miss his boy! Ah? Kukukukuku~ "laugh manically the fallen angel cold sweat running down mittlelt's temple "this is too good! it's just too good! The humans come here looking for the brat, he runs to them sluts like a little bitch and naturally, the sluts will not let them have their little toy that easily *BAM* CHAOS! two birds ONE fucking shot! ".

"They will be too occupied to notice, they will kill each other! and when it's over, we'll be too far gone! Our hands clean, the stone in kokabiel's hands and the supernatural world in my hands! "he said completely overtaken by greed.

"now then mittlet-chan…," he said giving the girl a sinister smile.

"shall we begin?!"

* * *

 _ **Scene change.**_

Lightning creaked merciless under the dim light of the velvet moon. lighting up the dark night while the lonely clouds released their whimpering upon the earth below, covering the forest with their gloom.

Maybe it was the aggressive weather hitting his skin or the hunger that made him feel like his belly was stuck to his spine, maybe the injuries that hadn't completely healed or the painful ache of the scars that roamed his body that combined with the fatigue and the weariness of strained muscles. felt like he was carrying a train on his back making each step he took slower and sloppier than the last one, making his lungs burn as he desperately swallowed the cold air in a futile attempt to relieve his tiredness and continue to move forward.

But no matter how hard he kept trying eventually the lack of energy caught up to him. The extreme fatigue started to get a tool on his body encouraging his right leg to give away at the pressure of his own weight that combined with the wet ground, pushed his body forward and out of balance making his head impact hardly with the muddy but rough soil.

Staining his messy brown locks with the blackish mud that kept forming on the ground courtesy of the heavy rain that descended the skies.

How much time had passed since he started running? Hours? Days maybe? He didn't know, nor did he care. The only thing he cared about right now was getting as far away as possible from the forest it seemed his efforts had not been in vain as he could see the outskirts of a town he could see the lights of the buildings in the distance, he pushed his body beyond its limits in , but the exhaustion was simply too much for him to keep up with his fast pace. Even though he wanted to keep running… even though he wanted to forget…. He just couldn't…. it just hurt too much.

It's funny how hope works isn't?, it takes a lot of effort to restore it…...

But it can be ripped in a matter of seconds, with no hesitation and no mercy.

not caring just how much you need it.

how could he be such a fool? … would he ever learn? Hadn't he had enough? Hadn't life told him over and over again that it wasn't on his side, it never was… why would it be now? He should have seen the signs, they were right in front of his nose the whole time, it was just too good to be true, it was just too good to be his.

God! He was so ridiculous! Did he really thought he could have a normal life? That midourima would simply forgot about him?

yea sure…

He would never stop, never...

Once more, once more people got hurt because of him, his mother, the family that took him in, the nekoshu sisters and now them. It was always like this. Then why did he get let guard down?

he had been so naïve… so stupid!

But how could he not have been? It had been so long since anyone had looked at him that way

like he was something…

Someone.

He felt so tired, so sad, he felt utterly and completely alone... but they picked him up in a moment of weakness.

And he just couldn't help himself... every stare, every look, every compliment, every smile and caress…. Every small act of kindness and affection, made him feel things he thought he couldn't feel anymore, things he thought were long forgotten, He had been cold for so long, that at the first sign of warmth he jumped at it without a second thought.

He flew right at it like a moth to a flame…. He gave his trust.

Just to end up getting burnt, getting OTHERS ...burnt.

Maybe it was ache of his muscles, maybe the exhaustion of his mind.

Maybe it was the crack in his soul or the burning pain in his chest... maybe it was the obliterating crushing sadness he felt or maybe...

Maybe he was just that weak….

So, as he laid there…. soaked in the water and covered in mud, an empty stomach and an even emptier heart…. A broken hope and a hurt body…...

he put himself on his knees looking up at the sky...

The lonely clouds called to him. Washing him with their sorrow….

and he couldn't help…... but answered them back.

* * *

 **I know, I know... I said a couple of days but unexpectedly this chapter took me all week, not because of its length but because of its content, I had already everything planned but at the moment of the execution, I couldn't bring myself to be satisfied with the result, so I just had to rewrite the chapter more times that I am proud of until finally, I reached a point where I was ok with it, it's actually about to be 1 am as I upload this chapter, I worked my ass off on this one, so if you could leave an opinion/review, complain or advise, it would really, really... help me get more motivated. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed yourself or at least killed some time. Have a wonderful day and see you all in the next one.**

 **Mata ne!**


End file.
